


Im Antlitz des Schlangengottes

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archäologie, Excalibur, F/M, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Naga, Südamerika
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: ...„Ich würde fertig werden, käme nicht jemand bestimmtes auf die Idee mich zu unterbrechen“ schnaubte Harry zurück und holte sich dann einfach ein paar der Bonbons vom Chef. Seit er zum ersten mal in diesem Büro saß, hatte er es auf die Zitronenbonbons abgesehen...
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„POTTER“ die donnernde Stimme, eines älteren Mannes, ließ das halbe Gebäude zusammen fahren:  
„SOFORT ZU MIR! ABER FLOTT!“  
Dann wurde es still, irgendwo hörte man es rumpeln und dann sprang die Tür eines kleinen Büros klirrend auf. Zum Glück war das Glas in der Tür verzaubert, sonst wäre davon nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, ein junger Mann stürmte heraus und bahnte sich eilig einen Weg an den Schreibtischen der anderen Mitarbeiter vorbei.  
Er war groß, schlank und sein halblanges, braunes Haar lag wirr auf den Schultern. Irgendwo in dem Haufen steckte ein Haargummi von dem die Kollegen glaubten, „POTTER“ würde es nie heraus nehmen... seinen eigentlichen Zweck erfüllte es jedenfalls schon lange nicht mehr.  
Und die Jeans hatte er auch schon länger nicht mehr sauber gezaubert. Diese, und das graue Hemd, sahen aus als wären sie seit Wochen einfach nur Abends auf dem Boden gelandet und Morgens wieder angezogen worden... wenn überhaupt. Zumindest beherrschte er aber einige Waschzauber und stank nicht herum.  
Der junge Mann erreichte das Büro, aus dem der Befehl gekommen war, und wieder klirrte eine Tür... weil sie kraftvoll aufgerissen wurde.  
„Ich setze zehn auf den Chef“ bestimmte einer der Kollegen, ein anderer hielt mit zwanzig dagegen.  
„ICH SCHREIBE GERADE EINEN BERICHT“ brüllte es aus dem Büro heraus, wenn Harry Potter eines nicht war, dann jemand der vor seinem Chef kuschte.  
Und das obwohl er gerade erst die Ausbildung beendet hatte.  
Alle hatten sie geglaubt, der Held würde nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts sofort Auror werden wollen, stattdessen aber machte er ordentlich seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts und ging dann... in die Archäologie. Nun war er fast einundzwanzig und hatte seine Ausbildung gerade erst beendet, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt seine Arbeit hervorragend zu erledigen und seinen Standpunkt auch mal lautstark zu verteidigen.  
Da war es ihm auch egal, wer da vor ihm stand.  
Selbst dem Chef gegenüber, der die Archäologie sogar in den USA studiert hatte, etwas was es in England nicht gab. Sie waren alle nur ausgebildet, so wie Harry, der eine hatte es besser gemacht, der andere schlechter, der Held sogar mit Auszeichnungen. Deswegen durfte er auch mehr, wie waren sie alle neidisch gewesen als man ihn nach Camelot schickte um nachzuschauen ob die ganzen Schutzzauber auf Excalibur noch funktionierten. Denn das gehörte auch zu ihren Aufgaben, aber einige von ihnen würden wahrscheinlich Camelot nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war eben eines der größten Heiligtümer der magischen Nation, nur wenige durften ihren Fuß auch nur das Gelände setzen... und niemandem war es erlaubt Excalibur zu berühren. Nicht einmal Harry Potter.  
Der kam übrigens gerade von Stonehenge zurück und schrieb einen Bericht darüber, und eigentlich durfte man ihn dabei nicht mal stören wenn das Gebäude gerade abbrannte. Es war die schlimmste Arbeit, die man als Archäologe machen musste und so jemand wie Harry, der ein Mann der Tat war, nicht der Theorie, der hatte es besonders schwer damit.  
Aber es war auch wichtig, und deswegen wollte er dabei nicht gestört werden. Nur ein falscher Satz konnte dazu führen, das Auroren aufbrachen und Stonehenge, im schlimmsten Fall, dem Boden gleich machten.  
„DAS IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL“ brüllte der Chef gerade zurück, dann wurde es still, das Endergebnis würden sie erst sehen wenn ihr Kollege wieder raus kam. War er gut gelaunt, dann hatte er gewonnen, kochte er immer noch vor Wut, dann der Chef.  
Sie waren beide sture Charaktere und es lag sicher nicht an irgendwelcher Arroganz des Helden, dass er sich nur schwer was sagen ließ. Denn es gab definitiv zwei Männer, bei denen wurde aus Harry sofort ein kleiner, schwacher Junge... Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape. Zu diesen Männern sah er auf, sie durften ihm alles sagen... selbst dann, wenn es nicht angenehm war.  
„Also was ist los“ schnaubte Harry Potter ungehalten:  
„Ich habe keine Zeit, dieser verdammte Bericht...“  
„Den will ich heute Abend sehen und wehe, er ist nicht ordentlich“ schnaubte der Chef zwischen seiner Zigarre hervor und bedeutete dem Jungen dann sich zu setzen, was dieser auch tat. Natürlich hatte Harry bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschrieben, man sah es an seiner rechten Hand, welche voller Tinte war... und die Ärmel, an denen frischer Kaffee klebte. Der Junge war ein Chaot, aber er machte seine Arbeit ordentlich und ging mit seinen Büchern genauso sorgfältig um, wie mit dem was er derweil aus dem Boden holte... oder was, zur Überprüfung, auf seinem Schreibtisch landete. Aber alles andere, auch sein eigenes Äußeres, schien ihm so ziemlich egal zu sein.  
Aber die Ehefrau des Chefs kannte das auch schon seit über fünfzig Jahren. Der Junge sollte sich unbedingt auch bald jemanden anschaffen, der für ihn die Wäsche wusch und den Hemdkragen, vor dem Verlassen des Hauses, richtete.  
„Ich würde fertig werden, käme nicht jemand bestimmtes auf die Idee mich zu unterbrechen“ schnaubte Harry zurück und holte sich dann einfach ein paar der Bonbons vom Chef. Seit er zum ersten mal in diesem Büro saß, hatte er es auf die Zitronenbonbons abgesehen, und obwohl diese ein einmaliges Geschenk gewesen waren... der Chef füllte die Schüssel immer wieder auf und sagte keinem, dass er die Dinger eigentlich nicht mochte.  
„Es ist wichtig“ knurrte der alte Archäologe und holte dann einige Papiere vor:  
„Gibt einen neuen Auftrag für dich...“  
„Lass mich raten, irgendwas in irgendeiner alten, britischen Gruft. Ich kenne sie mittlerweile alle auswendig... Wales? Bitte nicht Wales! Die haben ihre Toten teilweise aufgehängt“ die alten Zauberer hatten manchmal recht merkwürdige Traditionen gehabt, was das Lagern ihrer Leichen anging. Und die Waliser glaubten wohl man könnte Tote trocknen wie einen Schinken.  
Die Schotten hingegen begruben ihre Leichen früher auch unter einem Haufen, teilweise magischer Waffen, einmal explodierte so ein Grab vor Harrys Nase, als dieser ein Schwert wegnehmen wollte.  
Seit dem trug er eine Narbe unter seinem rechten Auge, so groß und rund wie ein Knut. Besonders junge, ehrfürchtige Kollegen glaubten das Gerücht diese Narbe stammte von Excalibur.  
Aber auch Harry Potter durfte das Schwert nur sehen, nicht berühren.  
„Nein, es ist ein größerer Auftrag. In Südamerika.“  
Und schon hatte sich der Held die Papiere geschnappt und las sie eilig durch.  
„Nagas“ staunte er dann.  
„Ja“ der Chef entzündete seine Zigarre und bot Harry auch eine an, die er tatsächlich annahm und sich anzünden ließ, dann etwas aufgeregt daran zog:  
„Du darfst in alten südamerikanischen Ruinen herum krabbeln und herausfinden wann, wo und wie die Nagas dort hingelangten. Und ob sie sich von denen in Griechenland in der Art unterscheiden. Du hast die Erlaubnis bei ihnen zu leben, ein Jahr lang.“  
Harry kniff die Augen zu einem Schlitz zusammen, der Chef sah ihm an, dass er über dieses Angebot ernsthaft nachdachte. So etwas konnte man ablehnen, niemand war dazu gezwungen ein Jahr lang nach Südamerika zu gehen und dort zu arbeiten.  
Aber Harry war ungebunden, er verbrachte seine geringe Freizeit meist im Malfoy Manor, oder mit der Nase in den Büchern.  
Wirkliche Freunde hatte er nicht mehr, Granger arbeitete als Lehrerin in Hogwarts, die Weasleys waren über die ganze Welt verstreut, auch Ron und Ginny. Nur die Malfoys und Professor Snape waren ihm noch geblieben, gute Leute wie Remus Lupin überlebten die Schlacht nicht.  
„Was ist der Haken? Mögen die Nagas vielleicht keine Menschen" fragte Harry mit sehr ernstem Blick:  
"Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ich dauernd gegen meine Nachbarn ankämpfen muss."  
„Man hat mir versichert, mir und den Oberen, dass du dort keine Probleme haben wirst. Und wenn du jemanden findest, kannst du ihn dir als Assistent einstellen. Egal ob Mensch oder Naga, eine Person, mehr nicht. Auf jeden Fall aber bekommst du genügend Geld um einen Führer, zu den Gräbern und Ruinen, bezahlen zu können. Und es gibt zusätzlich zu deinem normalen Lohn einen Sonderzuschlag, wegen der ungewöhnlichen Umstände.“  
„Ich schreibe meinen Bericht“ der Held packte die Papiere zusammen:  
„Und heute Abend sage ich zu, oder ab.“  
„Ich will es sofort wissen!“  
„Ich will darüber nachdenken!“  
„Das ist mir SCHEISSEGAL!“  
„UND MIR IST ES SCHEiSSEGAL WAS DIR SCHEISSEGAL IST. HEUTE ABEND“ Harry stürmte aus dem Büro und knallte die Tür zu, dann zeigte er den Kollegen einen Daumen nach Oben und verschwand wieder in seinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer. Sofort wanderte Geld von der einen Hand zur anderen... so schlimm war der Kollege dann doch nicht... nur ein wenig stur eben.  
Aber genau das war doch auch die beste Eigenschaft, die ein guter Archäologe haben konnte, oder?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry suchte nach dem Haargummi, welches irgendwo in seinem Schopf steckte. Der junge Archäologe stand vor einer recht großen, und sehr alten, hölzernen Tür und suchte nach dem Haargummi. Als er es fand, zog er es heraus und versuchte dann sein Haar damit zu bändigen. Etwas was eigentlich ein vollkommen sinnloses Unterfangen war, denn auch das er es lang wachsen ließ, sorgte nicht dafür, dass es weniger wir auf seinem Kopf herum wuchs. Und eigentlich ging er nur nicht zur Frisurhexe, weil er „angeblich“ keine Zeit dafür hatte.  
Zeit, die er sich einfach so nehmen könnte.  
Es war früher Morgen, die Sonne ging gerade erst über dem Gelände auf und ein recht kühler Wind beendete Harrys Bemühungen endgültig. An der schottischen Nordküste wurde es, selbst im Sommer, erst am Mittag wirklich warm. Ein Grund wieso er dann doch lieber ins Haus rein wollte, als noch länger davor zu stehen.  
Leise schnaubend steckte er das Haargummi in die Hosentasche, dann zückte er den Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf seinen Kopf, im nächsten Moment wurde das Haar gewaschen und in eine annehmbare Form gebracht.  
Nun betätigte er den schweren Türklopfer und wartete kurz, solange bis ihm von einer Hauselfe geöffnet wurde.  
„Mr. Potter“ piepste Haley, sie war die persönliche Elfe von Narcissa:  
„Ich werde Meister Lucius gleich Bescheid geben.“ Sie verschwand und Harry Potter betrat den Eingangsbereich des Malfoy Manor, beziehungsweise den des Hauptgebäudes. Das Manor an sich war ja nicht nur das eine Haus, es gab auch einen kleinen Wald, einen recht großen Garten und seit einiger Zeit das Wohnhaus von Draco Malfoy.  
Das bezog er immer, wenn er im Land war, es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber doch gemütlich und luxuriös.  
So etwas könnte der Held sich auch für sich vorstellen, aber zur Zeit wohnte er in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Nicht das er nicht das Geld für ein Haus hätte, es gab nur nichts passendes in der Nähe seiner Arbeit. Und in den Grimmauldplatz... nein... niemals!  
Harry atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann einfach in den schneeweißen Sessel, welcher sich in dem ebenso hellen Eingangsbereich befand, vor dem Kamin, der im Sommer natürlich nicht brannte.  
Aber der junge Mann hatte an diesem Ort auch schon Weihnachten gefeiert, und da sorgte so ein kleines Feuer natürlich für zusätzliche Gemütlichkeit.  
Harry stöhnte mehr oder weniger laut auf, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Er musste sich doch im Grunde erstmal keine Sorge mehr um seine derzeitige Wohnsituation machen.  
Wieso hatte er zugesagt?  
In Südamerika gab es sicherlich keine Kamine und Weihnachten fiel nicht eine einzige Schneeflocke. Aber andererseits war es ja auch nur für ein Jahr, endlich mal was anderes sehen als die verdammten walisischen Grüfte. Wie konnte man seine Leichen nur aufhängen und verdammt noch mal dann auch noch mit Salz einreiben?  
Und jetzt wackelten da die Skelette herum...  
Vielleicht fand er ja wirklich heraus wieso es Nagas in diesem Land gab, ob sie dort so entstanden wie in Griechenland, oder sie vielleicht dorthin ausgewandert waren.  
Das war dann definitiv interessanter als die walisischen Grüfte, oder die schottischen, irischen...  
„Harry“ Lucius Malfoy trug nur eine weiche Leinenhose und ein ebenso einfaches Hemd, als er den jungen Mann im Eingangsbereich begrüßte. Er bekam langsam weiße Schläfen, und im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund neigte er nicht dazu sein Haar färben zu wollen. Aber ansonsten hatte er sich nicht einmal ansatzweise, im Gegensatz zu früher, verändert.  
„Ich wette du weißt es schon“ wehrte der Held schon mal jegliche Fragen zu seinem Besuch ab, der Zaubereiminister hatte so etwas zu wissen.  
„Ich lag bis vor fünf Minuten noch im Bett“ erklärte Lucius recht unschuldig, er war seit zwei Jahren in dem Amt und man war allgemein sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Harry auch, denn so bekam er keine Statue in der Winkelgasse und der Tagesprophet ließ ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe.  
Der junge Mann hob eine Augenbraue und sagte nichts, während sie in das Arbeitszimmer des Zaubereiministers gingen. Dort konnten sie ungestört reden, solange zumindest bis irgendeine Hauselfe ihnen das Servieren des Frühstücks ankündigte.  
„Ich bekam tatsächlich gestern Abend noch eine Eil-Eule deswegen“ schmunzelte Lucius und deutete auf einen Stuhl, Harry setzte sich und starrte einige Momente lang auf den chaotischen Haufen Unterlagen vor ihm:  
„Und ich war zudem von Anfang an der Meinung, dass du genau der richtige Mann für den Job bist. Du weißt, ich muss so etwas nicht absegnen, aber in Bezug auf dich fragen sie da doch gerne mal nach.“ Natürlich arbeiteten sie alle irgendwie für das Ministerium, und die äußerten derweil auch Wünsche... oder gaben Anweisungen.  
„Du willst mich doch hoffentlich nicht loswerden“ fragte Harry neugierig, natürlich wollte Lucius das nicht, aber so erfuhr der junge Mann vielleicht ob es eine Anweisung vom Ministerium gab.  
„Nein. Aber... sagen wir... mmh... wir wünschen uns eine Beziehung zu den Nagas allgemein und in Südamerika lebt die größte Population.“  
„Also schickst du jemanden für eine sinnlose Unternehmung hin, um ihnen zu zeigen wie toll die Menschen doch sind.“  
„Es ist nicht sinnlos“ wehrte der Zaubereiminister entschieden ab:  
„Wir teilen alle Erkenntnisse, die du dort bekommst, natürlich mit ihnen, denn auch sie sind sich nicht mehr ganz sicher woher sie eigentlich kommen. Nagas sind nicht unsterblich, nur sehr langlebig. Und dafür teilen sie ein paar Dinge mit uns, so wird dann die Beziehung zustande kommen und darauf werde ich dann aufbauen.“  
Harry schwieg und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, während er den Minister mit ernsten Blicken fixierte und sich nicht einmal vom frischen Kaffee ablenken ließ.  
„Was willst du“ fragte Lucius seufzend.  
„Du bezahlst mir die Reise da hin, und zwar nicht nur meinen Transport, sondern auch den meiner Habe. Ich brauche mindestens die Hälfte meiner Bücher dort, die anderen wirst du einlagern und für ihre Sicherheit sorgen“ einiger dieser alten Werke gab es nur noch einmal auf dem ganzen Planeten, andere waren so mächtig, dass sie eigentlich nicht mal Harry Potter besitzen dürfte. Das tat er auch nicht wirklich, aber er durfte sie lesen und für seine Arbeit nutzen. Er und vielleicht noch eine handvoll anderer, guter Archäologen. Der Heldenbonus zog in dem Job nicht, harte Arbeit und ein kluger Kopf zählten allein.  
„Und natürlich wirst du dafür sorgen, dass ich dort auch ordentlich wohne“ fügte der Held hinzu:  
„Mit meinen Büchern und meinem Assistenten.“  
„Also brauchst du ein Haus?“  
„Natürlich. Sag mir nicht, das Ministerium hat nur eine Wohnung für mich bereit gemacht?“  
Lucius schwieg und empfing einige sehr ernste Blicke, dann stand Harry auf und wollte gehen.  
„Kein Frühstück“ hielt der Minister ihn auf.  
„Nein, ich gehe und sage, dass ich mich umentschieden habe. Sollen sie jemanden anderen schicken, einer der seine ganzen Bücher ruhig in einer kleinen Wohnung stapeln kann.“  
„Also gut“ seufzte Lucius und sofort saß der junge Mann wieder auf dem Stuhl:  
„Ich will dich unbedingt in Südamerika haben weil...“  
„...Ich Parzel spreche...“  
„Natürlich beherrschen die Nagas auch die menschliche Sprache und nutzen sie mittlerweile fast nur noch, aber die ihrer Ahnen ist nun mal Parzel. Sie werden sicher begeistert sein, wenn ich ihnen so einen Menschen schicke.“  
Niemand, außer die Malfoys und Severus Snape, wusste, dass Harry immer noch die Sprache der Schlangen beherrschte. Die Öffentlichkeit dachte sie wäre mit dem Tod von Voldemort verloren, und das war auch ganz gut so. Parzel hatte selbst jetzt, fast drei Jahre nach der Schlacht, immer noch den Ruf etwas böses, schwarzmagisches zu sein.  
Für den Helden selbst war es längst etwas was zu ihm gehörte wie die Brille, oder die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.  
„Wieso habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, ich bräuchte noch einen zusätzlichen Monatsgehalt um auch wirklich die richtigen Worte zu finden“ ließ Harry leicht theatralisch hören.  
„Ich bin keine Weihnachtsgans, die du auftauen und dann ausnehmen kannst“ schnappte Lucius etwas ungehalten.  
„Und ich bin Archäologe, kein Diplomat. Ich muss das nicht tun, ich kann auch meine Klappe halten, selbst dann wenn sie nur fünf Zentimeter von mir entfernt um die Wette parzeln. Wer weiß, vielleicht höre ich ja zufällig, dass sie etwas besonders dringend brauchen und in Südamerika nicht bekommen können... oder ich höre eben gar nichts.“  
Der Malfoy kräuselte die Lippen ungehalten, Harry konnte wirklich süß und lieb sein, aber er war gekommen um knallhart zu verhandeln... und das beherrschte er so gut wie fast kein anderer.  
„Du bekommst dein Haus, deinen Transport und einen Monatsgehalt extra“ gab Lucius dann nach:  
„Dafür will ich alles sofort wissen, was du erfährst und für mich wichtig sein könnte. Und du schaust zudem nach, ob sie etwas herstellen, oder anbauen, was wir hier gebrauchen könnten. Kakao zum Beispiel, oder Kaffee.“  
„Ist das Haus eingerichtet?“  
„Ich transportiere dir deine Möbel hin.“  
„Wieso die Mühe, du könntest mir auch neue dort kaufen und ich schaue mich mal etwas genauer um. Du weißt schon, ich bin Archäologe und kein Landwirt...“  
„Harry“ Lucius jaulte fast, dieser verdammte Junge trieb ihn noch zur Verzweiflung.  
„Ja, das bin ich tatsächlich“ nickte dieser, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen:  
„Und ich weiß, dass du es dir leisten kannst. Den Assistenten suche ich mir schon selbst aus, aber das war es dann auch. Ich bin Archäologe und kein...“  
„Ich habe es verstanden. Ich serviere dir Südamerika auf dem Silbertablett, dafür bekomme ich aber Informationen auf dem dem Goldteller gereicht. Finde heraus was sie produzieren und was sie brauchen, vielleicht noch ob sie Feinde haben, oder andere Probleme. Bleibst du zum Frühstück?“  
„Natürlich, ich habe mir bis zu meiner Abreise Urlaub genommen. Aber jetzt habe ich auch, dank dir, etwas weniger diese zu organisieren und kann mich noch entspannen“ Harry schlüpfte aus seinen alten Stiefeln und folgte dann dem Zaubereiminister zum Esszimmer:  
„Kommt Severus heute noch?“  
„Er wollte zum Mittagessen da sein... wieso fragst du?“

Harry Potter wusste genau wie er den Professor rum bekam, er musste ihn einfach nur besonders lieb und süß anschauen und schon hatte er ihn in der Hand.  
Kaum hatte er das Frühstück verdrückt, war er wieder der junge Mann gewesen den Lucius doch wesentlich mehr schätzte, als den knallharten Archäologen. Er flitzte auf Socken durch das Haus, lachte mit Narcissa über schlechte Witze und öffnete mit Lucius eine alte Flasche Whiskey.  
Und das war auch der junge Mann, den Severus über die letzten Jahre hinweg so zu schätzen gelernt hatte.  
Und der gerade eindeutig etwas von ihm wollte.  
„Was willst du“ fragte er sehr langsam.  
„Komm mit mir nach Südamerika“ schnurrte Harry und wurde dafür sehr entsetzt angesehen.  
„Du musst etwas auf den Kopf bekommen haben“ bestimmte der Professor und ging an Harry vorbei in den Garten. Der junge Mann folgte ihm und ließ dabei nicht von seinem Schnurren ab.  
„Ich brauche jemanden wie dich. Keinen Archäologen, sondern jemanden der...“  
„...Für dich kocht, während du mit der Nase in den Büchern steckst“ beendete Severus den Satz ungehalten:  
„Schaff dir eine verdammte Hauselfe an.“  
Natürlich war er damals sehr überrascht gewesen, als Harry die Ausbildung begann und die Gratulation zu dieser Berufswahl führte auch dazu, dass sie sich langsam annäherten... und besser kennenlernten. Nun waren sie soweit, dass sie sich regelmäßig sahen, zum Tee oder Schachspiel. Und Harry wusste genau das Severus ebenso am Herd zaubern konnte, wie am Kessel.  
Und der Professor arbeitete zur Zeit nicht, jedenfalls nicht in Hogwarts und nicht wirklich offiziell. Er stellte Heiltränke her und verkaufte sie in St. Mungos, und auch das machte er nicht mal regelmäßig, weil er das Geld eigentlich nicht brauchte.  
„Ich brauche einen Freund, einen der zwar auch für mich kocht, aber zudem...“  
„...Das Haus sauber hält...“  
„...Sich mit mir unterhält, oder mal die örtliche Bar aufsucht... einkaufen geht und den Kamin zu Weihnachten anfeuert. Wenn es da überhaupt einen gibt. Bitte, es gibt sonst niemanden sonst für mich, und auch wenn da noch einer wäre, ich würde dich zuerst fragen.“  
Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um, der trug immer noch nur Socken und scherte sich nicht darum. Eventuell störten sich die Nagas an dem schmuddeligen, chaotischen Archäologen, immerhin waren das ja zumindest zur Hälfte Schlangen.  
Sehr eitel und recht selbstverliebt, das war es was Severus von Schlangen her kannte und von den Nagas ebenso erwartete.  
„Es wird vom Ministerium bezahlt“ fügte Harry schnurrend hinzu:  
„Ich darf mir eine Person aussuchen. Und du kannst auch mit zu den Ruinen, wenn du willst.“  
„Um dir dann im Zelt das Essen zu kochen?“  
„Um mit mir in den staubigen Gängen herum zu kriechen. Bitte. Ich brauche dich, nicht für die Arbeit, sondern für mein Seelenwohl. Es ist nur ein Jahr und du kannst sicher auch noch was bei Lucius rausschlagen.“  
„Das habe ich gehört“ der Zaubereiminister kam zu ihnen:  
„Ich bin immer noch keine Weihnachtsgans und lasse mich nicht ausnehmen, aber eventuell halte ich es für eine gute Idee, wenn du mit ihm gehst. Auch wenn ich dich dann für ein Jahr verliere, du kannst dafür sorgen das dort alles ordentlich zugeht und mir Harry nicht vom Fleisch fällt. Und du kannst wichtige Informationen, die er für mich zusammen trägt, gleich an mich weiterleiten. Ich bezahle dir natürlich auch deinen Transport und lasse deine Sachen, zusammen mit denen von Harry, nach Südamerika bringen.“  
„Und am Ende bin ich doch nur der Koch“ seufzte der Professor und rieb sich für einige Momente die Stirn:  
„Aber gut, ich komme mit.“ Und schon hatte er den jungen Archäologen im Arm, musste diesen fest an sich drücken.  
Wahrscheinlich würde Severus diese Entscheidung spätestens dann bereuen, wenn er von der südamerikanischen Hitze erschlagen wurde... aber er wusste doch genau für wen er das dann auch ein ganzes Jahr lang aushielt.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich sage euch eines“ Harry stemmte demonstrativ die Fäuste in die Hüften und legte einen sehr ernsten Blick auf:  
„Wenn diese Bücher auch nur einen Fleck, oder Kratzer, abbekommen, dann...“  
„Verzaubern Sie uns“ fragte einer der Transport-Angestellten besorgt, immerhin standen da Harry Potter und Severus Snape vor ihm, da musste man mit allem rechnen. Und erst recht damit, dass der Held mit einem genau das machte, was er Jahre zuvor mit Voldemort getan hatte.  
Es war ein herrlicher Sommermorgen und obwohl die Winkelgasse schon um diese Uhrzeit ziemlich voll war, setzte der Held voraus das die Umzugshelfer wussten was sie zu tun hatten. Besonders die Bücher durften weder falsch angefasst, noch gar verzaubert, werden. Und erst recht nicht geworfen, oder ähnliches.  
„Nein, diese Methoden sind doch schon längst überholt... ich hetze euch einfach Lucius Malfoy an den Hals und ihr wisst, ich kann das“ grinste Harry unheilvoll und schon wurde die versammelte Mannschaft kalkweiß im Gesicht:  
„Und jetzt an die Arbeit. Die Bücher die kein Tageslicht abbekommen dürfen, habe ich schon eingewickelt. Wenn ihr klug seid, dann lasst ihr die Tücher an den Büchern, wenn ihr unklug seid und nach Askaban wollt...“  
Er machte eine ausladende Geste und sogleich wurden die Helfer noch blasser im Gesicht, dann aber machten sie sich eilig daran die Sachen aus der Wohnung zu holen. Alle Bücher kamen in eine extra Box, sie war innen größer als außen, perfekt für diese Reise.  
Darin konnte man alles sicher stapeln und gefahrlos nach Südamerika bringen.  
Nach Brasilien um genau zu sein, wie Harry mittlerweile erfuhr, in irgendeinen Dschungel nahe dem Amazonas. Es würde sehr heiß sein und Harry wahrscheinlich in Mosquitos ersticken, aber wenigstens litt er nicht alleine.  
„Bist du nicht etwas zu hart zu ihnen“ ein recht freches Grinsen glitt dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister kurz über die Lippen, natürlich war Harry das, aber so sicherte er wenigstens die Unversehrtheit seiner Bücher.  
„Ach“ winkte der junge Mann gelassen ab und sah dann auf seine alte Armbanduhr:  
„Wir sollten noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten kaufen. So als Abschiedsgeschenke für Narcissa und Lucius.“ Es gab eine kleine Feier am Abend, im Malfoy Manor, und dazu waren auch etliche Freunde, auch von früher, eingeladen. Harry aber bezweifelte das irgendjemand Zeit dafür hatte ihn zu verabschieden, selbst Hermine nicht. Und dabei war es sicher einfach für sie sich einen Samstag Abend frei zu machen... ach was, sie hatte wahrscheinlich Zeit und verbrachte diese lieber in Hogwarts.  
Aber Harry warf es ihr sicher nicht vor, er arbeitete auch lieber als... Nein, eigentlich hatte er erst angefangen so hart zu arbeiten, als klar war das seine Freunde ihre Interessen in andere Bahnen lenkten. Und das war wohl auch ein Grund gewesen, wieso er in die Archäologie ging, denn nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts hätte alles werden können.  
Und doch bereute er nichts, nicht eine Sekunde, nicht die Grüfte und die Berichte, er war glücklich und konnte zudem seine unendliche Neugier befriedigen.  
Dazu gab es da noch ein Ziel, welches er eines Tages unbedingt erreichen wollte... Hogwarts! Er wollte Ausgrabungen in Hogwarts leiten, oder auf dem Gelände drum herum... der junge Mann wollte mehr über die Gründer erfahren, die Geheimnisse der Schule, alles eben. Aber das konnte er nur, wenn er an der Spitze der Archäologie-Abteilung stand, höher als sein jetziger Chef, der Boss vom Boss eben.  
Das war sein Traum, doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg und nicht einmal Severus durfte von diesen Plänen erfahren. Und erst recht nicht Lucius.  
„Zigarren“ fragte der Professor und deutete auf das entsprechende Geschäft:  
„Und für Narcissa holen wir einen dieser Seidenschals, die sie derzeit so liebt.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ Harry beobachtete wie die Angestellten die ersten Bücher mit zitternden Händen aus dem Haus trugen und kaum war dies geschehen... tauchte ein Reporter auf.  
„Ziehen Sie um, Mr. Potter“ fragte er forsch und hielt dem Helden seinen Aufnahmezauber unter die Nase.  
„Ich wandere aus“ erklärte der junge Mann ohne auch nur ansatzweise rot zu werden:  
„Nach Grönland. Dort werde ich ein kleines Archäologie-Büro leiten. Sicher finde ich dort etwas aus der Zeit der Wikinger und kann beweisen, dass auch sie sich mit Magie beschäftigten.“  
Harry schämte sich nicht im Geringsten den Reporter angelogen zu haben, sollten sie doch ihre Pressefotographen nach Grönland schicken, während er selbst es sich in Südamerika gemütlich machte.  
Und davon einmal abgesehen, der Tagesprophet würde sicher in ein paar Wochen herausfinden, dass der Held sie mal wieder angelogen hatte.  
Genau wie damals, als er angab eine Frau in Irland gefunden zu haben, eine Banshee, und sie bald heiraten würden. Er habe sich sofort in ihr zartes, durchsichtiges Gesicht verliebt und könne ihrer elfengleichen Stimme nicht widerstehen.  
„Und da wandern sie gleich aus“ staunte der Reporter.  
„So ist es. Und Professor Snape hier begleitet mich. Es ist ein Job auf Lebenszeit.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„So ist es“ bestätigte Severus mit eisiger Miene, auch er konnte hervorragend lügen:  
„Ich gehe als sein Sekretär mit.“  
Dem Reporter ging langsam der Mund auf, dann machte er noch schnell ein paar Fotos, bedankte sich brav für das Interview, und raste förmlich zum Zentralgebäude des Tagespropheten.  
Sofort prustete der junge Mann los und Severus grinste erneut kurz.  
„Wir kaufen Morgen den Tagespropheten, bevor wir abreisen“ bestimmte Harry lachend und deutete dann auf das Zigarrengeschäft:  
„Gehen wir einkaufen, wenn es hier draußen explodiert, dann weiß ich ja an wen ich mich wenden muss.“

„Rosa“ Narcissa hatte den Seidenschal ausgepackt und sah Harry verwirrt an, noch nie zuvor schenkte ihr jemand etwas rosanes.  
„Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass es nicht gerade deine Farbe ist“ bemerkte Severus:  
„Aber er bestand darauf.“  
„Ich finde ihn schön, und er passt zu ihrem blonden Haar.“  
„Ich finde ihn ganz wunderbar“ die Dame des Hauses, in dem gerade die Abschiedsfeier stattfand, gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sich den Schal dann um den Hals.  
Rund zehn Minister waren gekommen, ein paar Kollegen, Harrys Chef und dessen Frau, und zumindest auch Draco.  
Von Hermine, oder diversen Weasleys, war nichts zu sehen, Luna schickte eine Abschiedskarte aus Island. Sie erforschte gerade die Lebensweise der Werwölfe, da konnte sie aber auch wirklich schlecht weg. Auf der Karte befanden sich mehrere Wölfe, die den Vollmond anheulten und so den Verlust des Kameraden betrauerten. Sie war handgemalt und gehörte mehr in einen Rahmen, als in die chaotischen Hände des jungen Archäologen. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine der Kunstwerke, die in der Werwolfskolonie hergestellt wurden.  
Deswegen hatte Severus sie auch schnell an sich genommen, die Karte kam mit nach Südamerika und dort wahrscheinlich an eine Wand.  
Zumindest hatte Harry aber an diesem Tag noch ein Bad genommen und etwas frisches angezogen, aber auch nur weil Narcissa ihn dazu anhielt... trotzdem trug er nur Socken und die Haare... Severus ahnte schon, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler genau so aussah, wenn sie sich dann am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg nach Südamerika machten.  
Aber wenigstens war er sauber.  
Lucius verteilte gerade sein Geschenk, recht großzügig, an die Anwesenden, Harrys Chef zündete sich unter den strengen Augen seiner Frau sofort eine dieser Zigarren an.  
„Granger hätte wenigstens auch eine Karte schicken können“ stellte der Zaubereiminister fest, als er seinen besten Freund erreichte und auch diesem eine Zigarre anbot. Severus verweigerte sie, Harry aber nahm eine an und steckte sie sich in die Hemdtasche.  
Der Held rauchte nur, wenn er aufgeregt war und wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass er spätestens am nächsten Tag die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.  
„Ich erwarte nichts von Hermine“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab:  
„Sie erwartet ja auch nichts mehr von mir.“  
Irgendwie war das ja schon traurig, aber am Ende wurde man nun mal erwachsen und entwickelte sich weiter.  
„Vielleicht findest du in Südamerika neue Freunde“ überlegte Narcissa ernsthaft:  
„Ich meine... auch Nagas sind sicher dazu fähig für jemanden Zuneigung zu empfinden. Nur auf Instinkten kann man ja keine Zivilisation aufbauen, geschweige denn eine Art solange erhalten. Sie sind intelligent, können sprechen und haben eine Kultur, also sind sie bestimmt auch dazu fähig Freundschaft und Liebe zu empfinden.“  
„Auch einem Menschen gegenüber“ hakte Severus nach:  
„Wahrscheinlich sind wir die ersten Zweibeiner, die sich bei ihnen niederlassen. Das wird nicht nur für uns eine Umstellung sein.“  
„Nagas wurden aus Menschen und Schlangen erschaffen“ Harry angelte nach den Häppchen, die von extra eingestellten Damen herum gereicht wurden, und schob sich eines davon in den Mund:  
„Genau wie die Zentauren aus Mensch und Pferd. Sie werden uns also wahrscheinlich gar nicht so unähnlich sein.“  
„Jede Art entwickelt sich auch weiter.“  
„Sie sind jünger als die Zentauren und die haben sich nur weiter entwickelt, wenn es die Natur um sie herum verlangte“ kaute Harry und saugte dann förmlich die restlichen Häppchen von dem Teller:  
„Für diesen Lachs könnte ich töten.“  
Lucius winkte einer der Damen zu und schon brachte diese mehr von den Lachshäppchen.  
„Aber die Zentauren haben sich größtenteils zurück gezogen und leben in Wäldern. Sie hatten auch nicht viel Platz um sich weiter zu entwickeln.“  
„Und von den Nagas gab es viele Jahrhunderte lang immer nur eine Handvoll auf einer griechischen Insel. Wobei das ja auch noch nicht feststeht, denn in Südamerika gibt es ja wohl recht viele von ihnen.“  
„Wir nehmen von dem Lachs Morgen mit, und dann gibt es ihn zum Abendessen“ bestimmte Severus ernst, als Harry auch das Tablett geleert hatte. Dem Jungen war es dabei egal ob er mit vollem Mund sprach, oder allgemein nicht die besten Manieren zeigte... Hauptsache der Fisch kam in seinen Magen hinein. Aber den Malfoys war es egal, sie mochten Harry zu sehr, und eigentlich war es auch Severus ziemlich gleich.  
Und den Ministern auch.  
„Potter“ schnaubte der Chef plötzlich und kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu:  
„Hab noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Zum Abschied.“  
Seine Frau war weggegangen und sofort wurde Harry neugierig, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Klar bekam er auch Abschiedsgeschenke... aber vom Chef?  
„Mein Engelchen hält mich schon länger dazu an, in die Rente zu gehen und das werde ich wohl im neuen Jahr tun“ bestimmte der gute Mann, er war wirklich schon sehr alt:  
„Also werden wir uns wohl im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr sehen, da dachte ich so ein kleines Geschenk wird nicht schaden. Gehen ja auch in die USA zurück.“  
„Das ist wirklich sehr schade“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Ich habe sehr gerne mit Ihnen zusammen gearbeitet.“  
„Werden schon einen ordentlichen Nachfolger für mich finden.“ Anette, die Frau des Chefs kehrte zurück und hatte einen großen, schwarzen Uhu dabei, er saß auf ihrer Schulter und schien trotz seiner Größe noch sehr jung zu sein.  
„Das ist Lucifer“ verkündete Anette fröhlich:  
„Und wir haben ihn nur so genannt, weil er so pechschwarz ist. Er ist ein ganz lieber, keine Sorge, los geh rüber zu dem Jungen.“  
Und schon hüpfte der Uhu von ihrer Schulter rüber auf die von Harry, versuchte diesem dort mit seinen Krallen nicht allzu sehr wehzutun.  
„Wir haben ihn extra für deinen Aufenthalt bei den Nagas ausgesucht. Er kann auf Langstrecke fliegen und deine Post innerhalb von wenigen Tagen von Südamerika nach England bringen“ erklärte der Chef ernst.  
Harry schwieg, dann holte er die Zigarre aus der Hemdtasche und zündete sie mit etwas Handmagie an.  
Lucifer hingegen schnäbelte schon mal testweise im unordentlichen Haar seines neuen Besitzers herum.  
„Hier sind Leder und Handschuhe“ Anette musste die Sachen Severus geben, da Harry gerade nur dazu fähig war an der Zigarre zu ziehen:  
„Mit dieser Reaktion haben wir schon gerechnet. Schreib uns doch auch einmal, wenn du magst.“  
„Er wird es tun“ versprach Severus leicht schmunzelnd:  
„Und wenn die Zigarre auf geraucht ist, wird er sich auch von dem kleinen Schock erholt haben.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Lucifer“ nuschelte Harry James Potter unter einem Haufen schwarzer Federn und einigermaßen sanften Flügelschlägen:  
„Ich steh ja schon auf... jetzt weiß ich wieso der verfluchte Kerl mir dich geschenkt hat. Verdammt!“ Der junge Mann lag noch in seinem Bett, im Malfoy Manor, und wurde sanft, aber bestimmt, von seinem neuen Haustier geweckt.  
Und kaum merkte der Uhu, dass sein Besitzer wach war, fing er an liebevoll an dessen Nase herum zu schnäbeln. Etwas bei einem so großen Uhu nicht gerade angenehm war, aber zumindest nicht schmerzhaft.  
„Der hat dich doch abgerichtet“ nuschelte Harry und schob Lucifer von sich runter, angelte erstmal nach seiner Brille und setzte diese auf die rot-geschnäbelte Nase:  
„Schau mich nicht so süß an.“  
Tatsächlich hatte sich Lucifer nun neben Harry auf das Bett gesetzt, sich ordentlich eingeplüscht und zeigte einen fast schon unwiderstehlichen Baby-Uhu-Blick vor. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich nun schuldig seinen Besitzer kurz nach dem Sonnenaufgang schon geweckt zu haben. Aber er würde es am nächsten Morgen sicher wieder tun, darauf würde der junge Archäologe sogar seine Büchersammlung verwetten.  
Eine Hauselfe erschien, Harry stöhnte leise auf und rollte dann erstmal aus dem Bett raus.  
„Lady Narcissa möchte, dass Sie das heute tragen“ verkündete die Hauselfe, der Held erinnerte sich gerade nicht wirklich an ihren Namen, und holte daraufhin eine schwarze Leinenhose, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Brokatweste hervor. Diese Sachen platzierte sie auf dem Bett und stellte dann fest, dass der Held nur abwertende Blicke dafür übrig hatte. Aber damit rechnete die Lady schon und bereitete die Hauselfe darauf vor.  
„Ich reise nach Südamerika, nicht auf eine Beerdigung mit anschließendem Tanzball“ schimpfte Harry sehr ungehalten:  
„Geh und sag Narcissa, dass ich das nicht tragen werde.“  
„Sie besteht darauf. Sie sagt, wenn Sie nicht wollen, soll ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie heute in ein fremdes Land reisen.“  
„Wo ich ein Jahr leben werde“ wieso diskutierte er überhaupt mit der Hauselfe:  
„Soll ich den Mist jeden Tag tragen?“  
So wie er war verließ Harry das Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Narcissa. Normalerweise widersprach man der Dame des Hauses nicht, aber gerade war ihre Forderung einfach irrsinnig. Und der junge Mann scheute sich nicht davor, ihr dies auch zu sagen.  
Harry fand sie, Lucius und Severus, im Esszimmer, sie warteten auf das Frühstück und sofort wurde er mit sehr ernsten, aber auch neugierigen, Blicken angesehen.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht“ fragte Narcissa neugierig.  
„Die Kleidung“ schnaubte der Held in Shorts:  
„Wenn ich heute aufgetakelt dahin komme, denken die doch, ich würde jeden Tag so aussehen!“  
„Es würde dir nicht schaden, wenn du es tätest“ nickte die Frau von Lucius ernst.  
„Hast du ihm etwas bringen lassen, Liebes“ fragte der Zaubereiminister neugierig, woraufhin sie nickte:  
„Aber er hat schon recht. Und er ist Archäologe, irgendwann hat er die guten Sachen sicher auch alle zerrissen. Mach dir doch keine Gedanken darüber, Severus wird schon dafür sorgen, dass er mindestens immer frische Kleidung trägt.“  
„Ich gehe immer noch nicht als seine Putze mit“ meldete sich der Professor und holte sich dann den Tagespropheten ran:  
„Und auch nicht als sein Butler.“  
„Du könntest aber wirklich darauf achten“ bemerkte Narcissa, die nun aufgab und Harry konnte zurück gehen um sich wenigstens ein bisschen ordentlich anzuziehen:  
„Ich hab es wenigstens versucht... Aber er ist nun mal ein Chaot. Ich weiß noch, vor vier Wochen habe ich einen Pullover von ihm gefunden... von dem er sagte, er habe ihn mit elf Jahren von seinen Verwandten bekommen und seit dem immer größer gezaubert. Die Nagas kriegen doch einen Schock, wenn sie so jemanden zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich“ bestätigte Lucius:  
„Aber dann werden sie sich auch schnell an ihn gewöhnen. Was hast du mit dem Pullover gemacht?“  
„Ich sagte ihm, ich würde ihn waschen lassen und habe ihn dann heimlich verbrannt. Er hat ihn bisher auch nicht vermisst“ schmunzelte die Dame des Hauses:  
„Und sich auch nicht über den neuen Pullover gewundert, den ich ihm einfach zu den Sachen zauberte.“  
„Es ist ja auch noch Sommer, sicher wird er den Pullover in irgendeinem Winter bemerken und sich dann darüber freuen“ winkte Severus, hinter dem Tagespropheten, ab:  
„Wunderbar, ein großer Artikel darüber, dass wir nach Grönland auswandern. Man wünscht sich meine... übergroße... Nase nie wieder hier sehen zu müssen und bedauert Harrys Auswandern als würde er kurz vor dem Ableben stehen.“  
Sie mussten etwas darüber lachen, gerade in dem Moment als Harry, mit Lucifer, zurück in das Esszimmer kam. Nun trug er eine alte Jeans, das weiße Hemd, welches er von Narcissa bekam, und seine halb zerfetzten Lederstiefel.  
Das Haar zauberte er sich auch ordentlich, das war wenigstens ein bisschen besser als das was er sonst so von sich zeigte.  
„Der Transport ist in einer Stunde, ich hoffe ihr habt schon alles gepackt“ fragte Lucius ernst, während Harry sein neues Haustier mit einem Stück Wurst versorgte und sich dann selbst drei Brötchen damit belegte.  
„Ich schon, auch den restlichen Lachs von gestern habe ich gut eingepackt“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Und die meisten der Sachen sind ja schon in Südamerika angekommen. Inklusive Harrys Bücher und Besitztümer. Hast du schon gepackt?“  
„Ja“ der Held schob sich ein halbes Brötchen in den Mund:  
„Ich brauche noch eine Sitzstange für Luci...“ Weiter kam er durch das Brötchen nicht, aber das sahen sie ihm einmal wieder nach.  
„Die bekommen wir dort schon, zumindest einen alten Ast, den man ihm ins Wohnzimmer hängen kann“ wehrte Severus recht gelassen ab:  
„Was passiert mit deiner Wohnung? Hast du da alles geregelt, nicht das du für ein Jahr Miete zahlen musst, obwohl du gar nicht darin wohnst.“  
„Hab sie gekündigt und die alten Möbel wegwerfen lassen“ kaute Harry und schluckte dann, man konnte sehen wie das halb zerkaute Brötchen langsam seinen Hals hinunter wanderte:  
„Wenn wir zurück sind nehme ich mir etwas übergangsweise und suche mir von dort aus ein Haus. Bin es leid in einer winzigen Wohnung zu hausen und morgens, beim Aufstehen, über die Bücher zu fallen.“  
„Du ziehst, bei deiner Rückkehr, natürlich erstmal hier ein“ bestimmte Narcissa sofort:  
„Und dann suchst du dir von hier aus etwas. Keine Widerrede.“  
Der junge Mann nickte nur, ließ sich dann die anderen beiden Brötchen, von einer Hauselfe, einpacken und meinte, er gehe seine Tasche holen.  
„Es wird wirklich Zeit“ bestimmte Lucius und stand ebenfalls auf:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Transportstelle.“

Severus musste kurz tief durchatmen, als er aus dem Transport trat und erstmal tatsächlich von der feuchten Hitze Südamerikas förmlich erschlagen wurde. Man spürte förmlich, dass der Dschungel, und der Amazonas, nicht weit entfernt waren.  
Und was für ein Menschenauflauf, ein Mann rannte ihn fast um, ein anderer schoss haarscharf an ihm vorbei... keine Nagas, nur Menschen, Harry kam nun mit Lucifer aus dem Transport und schnappte auch erstmal nach Luft.  
Und schon war der Professor da, hielt eine Frau davon ab in den Helden hinein zu laufen, was aber Lucifer trotzdem dazu brachte einmal erschrocken aufzuflattern und dann bei Severus auf der Schulter Schutz zu suchen.  
„Ja, bleib erstmal da“ nickte Harry seinem Haustier zu:  
„Oder tut er dir weh?“  
„Es ist aushaltbar... eigentlich sollten wir abgeholt werden, aber ich sehe hier nirgends einen Schlangenhintern.“ Und schon blieben etliche Leute stehen, sahen sie finster an, eindeutig verstand man die englische Sprache sehr gut und war zudem nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
„Was wollen Sie von den Nagas“ schimpfte ein Mann mit starkem Akzent:  
„Mit dem Feind kooperieren? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?“  
„Ich glaube Lucifer darf schon in ein paar Tagen nach England zurück fliegen. Lucius wird das hier interessieren“ Harry holte die Zigarre hervor, welche ihm eben dieser Zaubereiminister zum Abschied geschenkt hatte, und zündete sie sich an.  
„Wir sind hier um uns mit ein paar Nagafrauen zu paaren, und so eine neue Art von Schlangenmenschen zu erschaffen. Mit denen werden wir euch dann überrennen und am Ende zum Frühstück auffuttern. Ihr seht lecker aus“ erklärte der junge Mann trocken und bekam sofort einige Zauberstäbe zu sehen, die im nächsten Moment alle auf dem Boden landeten:  
„Ihr solltet euch nicht mit mir anlegen, verschwindet, sonst mache ich ernst.“ Harry hielt den eigenen Zauberstab so in der Hand, dass jeder sofort unmissverständlich sah, dass man es hier mit einem hervorragenden Zauberer zu tun hatte.  
Und das galt auch für die Brasilianer, welche daraufhin schnell ihre Zauberstäbe aufrafften und die Beine in die Hand nahmen. Sie kamen aber nicht weit, denn plötzlich fielen sie alle bewusstlos um... das hatten weder Harry, noch Severus, veranlasst.  
Erstaunt sahen sie auf den schlafenden Haufen, solange bis jemand neben sie trat.  
Der Mann war groß, über zwei Meter, sehr schlank und trug auf dem ganzen Körper merkwürdige Symbole als Tätowierungen. Dies sahen sie, weil er nur mit einem Lendenschurz aus rotem Leder bekleidet war und selbst sein Kopf zeigte sich voll mit diesen Symbolen, er war kahl und an seinen spitzen Ohren einige goldene Ketten befestigt. Ebenso an den Armen und Beinen, die Augen waren tiefgrün und irgendwie... nicht menschlich.  
In seiner rechten Hand hielt der Fremde einen hölzernen Stab, ungefähr so hoch wie er selbst und mit vielen bunten Bändern versehen. An dessen Spitze befand sich ein menschlicher Schädel, mit dem Stab schlug der Mann nun auf den Boden und grüner Nebel erfasste die Schlafenden.  
Als dieser verschwunden dann war, wachten sie auf und schienen nicht mehr zu wissen was zuvor geschehen war. Verwirrt gingen sie davon.  
Nun wandte sich der Mann an die beiden Briten und musterte sie kurz, nahm Harry die Zigarre ab und warf sie weg.  
„Auf dem Schiff darf nicht geraucht werden, mitkommen“ forderte er, in einem sehr guten Englisch, und wollte sich abwenden, aber die Beiden folgten ihm nicht.  
„Und ich dachte wir bekommen intelligente Leute“ zischelte er daraufhin in Parzel und Harry zog sofort die Stirn zusammen.  
„Wir sind jedenfalls nicht so dumm, dass wir mit jedem dahergelaufenem Idioten mitgehen“ zischelte er zurück und der Mann musste ein erschrockenes Quietschen unterdrücken.  
„Du sprichst Parzel“ fragte er erstaunt, und wieder auf Englisch, zurück.  
„Ja, und du auch. Deswegen denke ich, dass du der bist, der uns abholen soll. Hättest du uns das vorher gesagt, wären wir natürlich sofort mitgekommen.“  
„Mein Fehler“ gab der Mann nun zu:  
„Ich bin Tairon. Ich soll euch sicher nach Sybaris rüber bringen und wie ich gesehen habe, bin ich genau der Richtige, der dafür geschickt wurde. Die Leute hier sind nicht gut auf die Nagas zu sprechen und sie nehmen viele Worte sehr ernst, deswegen war es auch nicht klug ihnen eine freche Lüge zu präsentieren. Wer von euch ist der Archäologe?“  
„Ich“ meldete sich Harry:  
„Er ist mein Assistent, Severus Snape.“  
„Sein Name klingt sehr angenehm, jedenfalls für meine spitzen Ohren“ schmunzelte Tairon recht amüsiert und deutete dann nach draußen:  
„Wir müssen den Amazonas überqueren und das Schiff geht nur einmal am Tag. Beeilen wir uns.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Ihr solltet aufpassen, dass ihr nicht hinein fallt. Auch der Vogel nicht“ warnte Tairon, als sie sich an der Reling des Dampfschiffes einen Platz gesucht hatten und auf den gigantischen Fluss hinaus sahen:  
„Hier sind nicht nur Krokodile im Amazonas zuhause, sondern auch Piranhas.“  
Harry antwortete nicht, er hatte mittlerweile nur noch Augen für den Stab in der Hand von Tairon, und ganz besonders für den Schädel.  
„Wie alt ist der Schädel“ wollte er dann wissen und hatte im nächsten Moment einen Pinsel in der Hand, welchen er dazu nutzte um etwas Staub aus den Augenhöhlen zu holen.  
„Mehrere Jahrhunderte, er stammt aus... mach das nicht! In ihm wohnt Magie.“  
„Ich bin Archäologe, ich weiß wie ich mit so etwas umgehe“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und schon hatte er ein winziges Knochenstück davon abgetrennt.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig“ kreischte Tairon daraufhin entsetzt.  
„Ich weiß immer noch was ich tue“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und ließ das Stückchen in einem Beutel verschwinden:  
„Probiere es aus, wenn man am Kinn eines Schädels etwas abnimmt, geht keine Magie verloren. Mir reicht dieses winzige Stück um zumindest das Alter zu bestimmen, und von was für einem Menschen er stammt.“  
Tairon zögerte, dann nickte er zustimmend und schlug mit dem Stab auf den Boden.  
„Ich muss mich nun sowieso verwandeln“ erklärte er und schon verschwamm seine Gestalt. Seine Beine wurden zu einem kräftigen Schlangenkörper, welcher grün-braun schimmerte, ebenso zeigten sich auf seinem Arm und Rücken solche Schuppen. Seine Augen wurden runder, schlangenhafter und kaum war er fertig, zischelte er Harry mit gespaltener Zunge an.  
Harry zeigte sich in keinster Weise beeindruckt, auch nicht davon das Tairon nun sicher 2,50m lang war, Severus hingegen wirkte recht erstaunt.  
„Nicht viele von uns können sich in eine menschliche Gestalt verwandeln“ erklärte Tairon ernst:  
„Eigentlich nur die Schamanen und ein paar, die sich noch mit Magie beschäftigen. Nagas sind alle begabt, sie haben alle Zauberkraft, aber viele gehen nicht darüber hinaus als nur etwas schweben zu lassen. Ich bin Schamane, ich werde euch auch gleich euer Haus zeigen und der Königin vorstellen. Übrigens sind eure Sachen schon vor ein paar Stunden angekommen. Sie wurden hier aufs Schiff gebracht, rüber gefahren und von uns ins Haus gebracht. Zwei Leute wollten sie schon auspacken, aber als sie eines der Bücher anfassten biss es nach ihnen. Wir waren nicht begeistert.“  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt die anderen Bücher danach nicht mehr angefasst. Einige davon explodieren auch, wenn man sie nicht fachgerecht behandelt“ seufzte Harry, er hätte sich auch so etwas denken können.  
„Die Jungs sind geflohen und ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen“ er hielt Harry einen Schlüssel hin, den dieser sofort an Severus weitergab.  
Lucifer hatte sich mittlerweile auf die Reling gesetzt und sah nach unten, auf das Wasser, dazu schnatterte er etwas verwirrt. Eindeutig war er noch nie auf einem Schiff gewesen.  
„Du hast mir noch nicht deinen Namen gesagt, Archäologe“ stellte der Naga-Schamane fest.  
„Harry, Harry Potter“ murmelte dieser daraufhin:  
„Klingt wahrscheinlich nicht so gut wie Severus Snape.“  
„Kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an. Das doppelte r und die zwei t sind schon einmal angenehm für unsere Zungen. Hast du gute Augen“ er deutete auf das Ufer gegenüber von ihnen:  
„Dort ist ein Hort von Flussmenschen.“  
„Es gibt hier Wassermenschen“ staunte Harry und schon hielt er ein Fernglas in der Hand.  
„Ja, sie sind mit uns verwandt, auch ihr Unterkörper ist schlangenhaft. Aber sie sind zum Beispiel Vegetarier, sie ernähren sich hauptsächlich von den Algen im Amazonas. Und sie können nicht sprechen, nur kurz an Land atmen. Wo nimmst du diese Dinge so schnell her, erst der Pinsel, jetzt das Fernglas?“  
„Sie sind in meiner Tasche“ nuschelte Harry gegen das Fernglas und versuchte einen der Flussmenschen zu sehen:  
„Ich zaubere sie mit etwas Handmagie heraus. Wieso nennt ihr sie -Menschen, wenn sie keine Menschen sind?“  
„Weil sie keine Nagas sind, jedenfalls für uns nicht. Heute würden wir sie natürlich anders benennen, aber vor tausend Jahren gab es, in unseren Augen, nur Nagas und Menschen. Die Verwandtschaft fanden wir auch erst vor zehn Jahren heraus, als wir einen heilten, nachdem er von einem Krokodil angefallen wurde. Er brauchte Blut und die anderen Flussmenschen fürchteten sich davor, also probierten wir es mit unserem eigenen, und es funktionierte. Schnell fanden die Schamanen heraus, dass Naga und Flussmenschen verwandt sind.“  
„Wahrscheinlich gemeinsame Vorfahren“ murmelte Harry und sah dann zu Severus, um ihn zu bitten sich das zu notieren, aber der hatte schon längst einen Block in der Hand und machte genau das:  
„Du bist großartig.“  
„Das ich so etwas mal von dir höre“ schmunzelte der Professor und steckte dann die Aufzeichnungen ein, Harry sah wieder durch das Fernglas.  
„Da ist tatsächlich einer“ staunte er plötzlich, der Flussmensch trug überall grün-blaue Schuppen, hatte Kiemen statt Ohren und Flossen an den Armen. Er sah sich nur kurz um und tauchte dann wieder ab. Und irgendwie war er wirklich ein Naga, nur eben ganz schuppig und ein wenig anders.  
„Wir legen gleich an“ verkündete Tairon. Es gab keinen Captain für das Schiff, eindeutig betrieb man es nur mit Magie und da es auch nur hin und her fuhr, war eigentlich nicht mal jemand für die Sicherheit notwendig. Wahrscheinlich gab es dafür ebenfalls Zauber und an diesem Tag waren sie auch die einzigen Passagiere.  
„Die Königin wird sich freuen, dass du Parzel beherrschst“ nickte der Schamane ernst:  
„Und es wird dir sicher auch bei der Arbeit helfen. Wir waren selbst schon bei einigen Ruinen und stellten schnell fest, dass manche Eingänge sich nur öffneten, wenn man das richtige Wort, in Parzel, wählte. Aber wir haben auch keine Archäologen, deswegen erlaubten wir deine Anwesenheit schnell.“  
„Du bist nicht unser Führer, oder?“  
„Nein. Ich hole euch ab, und ihr könnt euch an mich wenden, wenn ihr krank werdet. Ich kenne mich ein wenig mit...“  
„Ich bin Zaubertränkemeister“ unterbrach Severus ihn:  
„Und ich habe alles mitgebracht, für den Fall das wir krank werden. Es reicht sicher für ein Jahr.“  
„Auch etwas gegen das was die Moskitos übertragen? Da gibt es etliche Krankheiten, die Menschen befallen könnten.“  
„Gegen alles, sogar gegen Malaria. Wobei das die unwahrscheinlichste Krankheit wäre.“  
„Trotzdem, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann fragt mich. Die anderen Schamanen kennen sich nicht mit den Menschen aus“ nickte der Naga und dann legte auch schon das Schiff an, sie konnten das Ufer betreten und folgten einem Weg in den Dschungel hinein.  
Dabei konnte Harry nicht anders, er starrte mehr auf den Schlangenkörper des Schamanen, als das er auf seine Umwelt achtete.  
Und kaum waren sie ein paar Minuten unterwegs, da spürte Tairon plötzlich wie ihm etwas an der Schwanzspitze zupfte.  
„Was wird das“ er drehte sich um und fand den Archäologen dort, der versuchte eine der Schuppen zu bekommen:  
„Was tust du da? Du weißt gerade eindeutig nicht was du machst, die Schuppen haben unsere Magie inne.“  
„Auch die, die du über den dreckigen Boden schleifst“ fragte Harry und zeigte darauf.  
„Nein, sie sind auch dicker und rauer“ Tairon blieb nun endgültig stehen und beugte sich runter, zupfte selbst eine der Schuppen ab:  
„Eindeutig bist du sehr neugierig. Deswegen empfehle ich dir eine abgelegte Haut zu kaufen. Wir häuten uns alle drei Monate und fertigen aus den abgelegten Schuppen Kleidung, Vorhänge und anderes aus Stoff. Sogar unsere Bettdecken. Du kannst so eine Haut kaufen und dann damit tun was du willst. Hier die schenke ich dir jetzt.“  
„Danke“ murmelte Harry nur und auch das verschwand dann in seinem Beutel:  
„Ist es weit bis nach...“  
„Sybaris?“  
„Ja.“  
„Nein. Nur weit genug, das die Menschen den Weg dorthin meiden. Jedenfalls solange bis sie auf dumme Ideen kommen.“  
„Ist es eine Stadt“ fragte der junge Held weiter, während Severus das Gepäck trug und versuchte mit der unangenehmen Hitze klarzukommen. Harry selbst schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören, jedenfalls mittlerweile nicht mehr, er schwitzte nur stark... aber das war ja nun wirklich normal.  
Severus aber überlegte schon ob er sich kühl zaubern sollte, doch das würde nur kurzzeitig Linderung bringen. Da war es wohl besser die eigene Kleidung auf Dauer zu überdenken.  
„Ja. Das kann man so sagen“ nickte Tairon und deutete dann auf eine riesige Wand aus Schlingpflanzen, Bäumen und Ästen. Davor standen zwei Nagas, sie trugen goldene Rüstungen und hatten Speere in den Händen.  
„Verlasst Sybaris immer nur mit einem Führer, oder Freund, der sich auskennt. Der Dschungel ist gefährlich, die Tiere kennen keine Menschen und halten euch vielleicht für Beute. Und viele sind auch giftig, nicht nur die Schlangen. Diese Empfehlung gilt auch für euren Vogel.“  
„Dann wird Lucifer wohl nichts erlegen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Was frisst er?“  
„Mäuse, Kaninchen, kleine Säugetiere eben. Er ist ein Uhu. Er ist auch ein Postbote und kann Briefe nach Großbritannien bringen. Ich werde ihn dazu anhalten über dem Amazonas zu fliegen, wenn er sich auf den Weg macht.“  
„Muss er nicht pausieren? Es ist eine lange Strecke.“  
„Nein, er ist für die Langstrecke trainiert und verzaubert. Wenn er keine Möglichkeit hat, dann kann er einmal um die Welt fliegen ohne rasten zu müssen.“  
„Ein bemerkenswertes Tier. Gehen wir nun in die Stadt“ sie traten an die Wand heran und Tairon nickte den beiden Nagas zu, daraufhin öffneten sich die Pflanzen und gab den Blick auf eine riesige Stadt frei.  
Sie war gigantisch und vollkommen von Bäumen umgeben, nur das Dach war frei und ließ Sonnenlicht hinein. Es gab Häuser in den Bäumen und am Boden, alle standen sie um einen großen Platz herum und am Ende des Platzes befand sich so etwas wie ein Palast. Es war eindeutig ein Palast, oder Schloss, und auch davor standen Wachen mit Rüstung und Waffen.  
„Wie viele Nagas leben hier“ wollte Harry sofort wissen.  
„Zweitausend vielleicht“ überlegte Tairon ernsthaft, als sie die Stadt betraten und der Eingang wieder verschlossen wurde:  
„Aber ich weiß genau, dass wir Platz für zehntausend Nagas haben. Vor dreihundert Jahren hatten wir hier eine Epidemie, die vor allem unsere Ältesten, Kinder und Kranken betraf, wir verloren sechstausend Nagas in einem Jahr. Ich bin selbst noch zu jung, aber meine Mutter hat mir oft erzählt wie grausam es war.“  
„Erst nach einem Jahr habt ihr ein Heilmittel gefunden“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Ja. Es war aber auch schwierig, denn wir brauchten Gift von griechischen Nagas. Die damaligen Schamanen kamen erstmal gar nicht auf diese Idee.“  
„Das könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass ihr doch von dort stammt“ grübelte Harry und Severus notierte sich das sofort:  
„Aber muss nicht. Es könnte auch euer Gift verdorben gewesen sein und das frische, saubere, hat es gereinigt. Aber ich bin kein Heiler, ich kenne mich damit nicht aus. Ich werde auch ohne diese Epidemie herausfinden wie ihr nach Südamerika gekommen seid. Dort lebt die Königin?“ Er deutete auf den Palast.  
„So ist es. Am Besten gehen wir sofort dorthin, dann könnt ihr gleich in Ruhe euer Haus beziehen. Es ist hier am Boden, denn wir dachten der Archäologe wäre alt... Außerdem war auch erst eine Wohnung frei gemacht worden, doch dann bekamen wir eine Nachricht, ihr bräuchtet mehr Platz.“  
„Der Bücher wegen, und Severus hat auch einige Sachen. Er ist ja nicht nur mein Assistent, er wird auch sicher einige eurer Pflanzen in seinen Kessel werfen wollen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und sah sich dann neugierig um. Überall liefen Nagas umher, die Frauen trugen Blusen und glitzernden Schmuck, die Männer beschränkten sich auf Ledergürtel und derweil eine Weste. Es war aber auch wirklich warm und wirklich etwas bedecken mussten nur die Damen.  
Harry wusste, aus irgendeinem Buch, welches er in den letzten Tagen las, dass Nagas ihre Geschlechtsteile zeigen und verstecken konnten... ausfahren, wäre da wohl der beste Ausdruck dafür. Deswegen brauchte auch Tairon seinen Lendenschurz nicht mehr. Würde er sein Geschlechtsteil zeigen wollen, vielleicht um Sex zu haben, würde er es an der entsprechenden Stelle ausfahren. Und so machten es auch die Frauen.  
Sie erreichten den Palast, doch bevor sie ihn betraten, konnte man plötzlich gemeinschaftliches Zischeln hören. Sie sahen sich um und entdeckten eine Gruppe von Nagas, gerade mal so hoch wie ein Pudel, begleitet von einer erwachsenen Frau.  
„Eine unserer Kindergartengruppen“ verkündete Tairon:  
„Sie zischeln noch mehr, als das sie sprechen, aber zum Glück ist es ein einfaches Parzel, das wir ganz gut ver...“ Er unterbrach sich als plötzlich ein quietschender Archäologe auf die Kinder zusprang und sich gleich fünf davon in die Arme holte... oder es zumindest versuchte.  
„Ihr seid ja süß“ quietschte Harry herum und drückte sie schmusend an sich, und die Kinder ließen das auch mit sich machen. Es gefiel ihnen sogar und berührten ihn zischelnd mit ihren Zungen, im Gesicht.  
„Eine seiner wenigen Schwächen“ nickte Severus dem Schamanen zu:  
„Die Kleinen sind aber auch wirklich sehr niedlich.“  
„Das ist natürlich wahr“ nickte Tairon ernst:  
„Trotzdem sollte er sie später bespaßen, dann wenn wir bei der Königin waren.“  
Und so zog Severus seinen ehemaligen Schüler aus dem Haufen niedlicher Naga-Kinder, und auf die Füße, klopfte ihm das staubige Hemd ab.  
„Sei wenigstens sauber, wenn wir vor diese Königin treten“ bestimmte der Professor:  
„Und wenn wir alles erledigt haben, dann kannst du dich auch noch ein wenig anzischeln lassen.“  
„Kommt, es geht sicher schnell“ Tairon deutete auf den Palast und ging dann vor, hinein in das Gebäude, welches zum größten Teil aus Holz und Gold bestand:  
„Unsere Königin wird auch sicher gerne ein paar eurer Fragen beantworten. Und macht euch keine Sorgen wegen dem Dreck, sie ist sehr... locker. Streng wenn es um das Regieren geht, aber ansonsten sehr gelassen.“  
„Wie ist ihr Name“ wollte Severus wissen, er musste ja die Dame auch richtig ansprechen können.  
„Salmissra, und so könnt ihr sie auch nennen. Nur ihre Diener nennen sie „Herrin“, ansonsten reicht Salmissra vollkommen“ nickte der Schamane und betrat dann auch als Erster den prächtigen Thronsaal...


	6. Chapter 6

Der Boden des Thronsaals bestand fast vollständig aus weißem Marmor, und Harry fühlte sich nicht nur deswegen ein wenig an das Haupthaus des Malfoy Manor erinnert. Die Wände zeigten sich ebenso weiß, teilweise aber auch mit goldenen Verzierungen versehen, es gab einen kleinen Kamin und davor ein weißes Sofa. Ansonsten aber erinnerte all dies auch daran, dass man sich in der „Welt“ der Nagas, der Schlangenmenschen, befand. Besonders aber der große Bereich voller Kissen und Brokatdecken, über dem ein prunkvoller, goldener Baldachin hing. In all diesen Kissen lag eine Naga, Diener fächelten ihr mit großen Federn Luft zu und sie schien gerade nicht sonderlich beschäftigt zu sein. Die Dame war vom Gesicht her vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt, hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, welches in dicken Locken über ihren ganzen Rücken fiel. Ihre Augen waren tiefgrün, sie trug eine goldene Bluse, goldenen Schmuck und einen glitzernden, edlen Gürtel, mit vielen Edelsteinen, über ihrem dunkelgrünen Schlangenkörper. Als sie die Besucher bemerkte, erhob sie sich und verließ die Kissen mit eleganten Bewegungen. Nun sah Harry auch goldene Ohrringe und die weißen Seidenbänder, welche sich in ihrem Haar befanden. Das musste Salmissra sein und sie brauchte definitiv keine Krone um anzuzeigen, wie viel Autorität und Eleganz sie besaß, und das genau diese Eigenschaften sie zur perfekten Königin machten.  
„Ah“ freute sie sich plötzlich mit glockenheller Stimme und schlängelte eilig auf Severus zu:  
„Sag mir, dass du der gutaussehende Archäologe bist, den ich mir insgeheim gewünscht habe. Und natürlich bist du Single.“  
Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu, eindeutig meinte sie das nur halb so ernst wie sie es sagte, schien aber trotzdem mindestens darauf zu hoffen einen Single vor sich zu haben.  
„Mylady“ Severus packte seinen inneren Gentleman aus und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken der Dame:  
„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, er ist der Archäologe.“ Der Professor zeigte nun auf Harry, der daraufhin herzlich von Salmissra begrüßt wurde und sich brav vorstellte.  
„Du siehst auch gut aus, aber leider bist du mir etwas zu jung“ lachte Salmissra glockenhell und wandte sich dann an Tairon:  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen, wenn du möchtest. Danke das du sie heil hierher gebracht hast, gab es Ärger?“  
„Geringen, ich musste ein paar wenige Erinnerungen löschen. Bist du sicher? Sie haben ihr Haus noch nicht gesehen.“  
„Das mache ich gleich selbst. Geh ruhig“ schmunzelte Salmissra, woraufhin der Schamane sich verabschiedete und dann den Palast verließ, die Königin zeigte auf ihre Kissen:  
„Setzt euch zu mir. Ihr habt sicher einige Fragen, und ich ebenso... ich lasse mich übrigens auch von Assistenten zum Essen einladen.“  
Severus hüstelte etwas unbehaglich, setzte sich dann aber doch auf etwas was sich als eine Art Matratze erwies. Harry suchte sich mehrere Kissen aus und Salmissra ließ kühle Getränke von ihren Dienern bringen.  
„Macht es euch ruhig gemütlich... ein Uhu“ sie holte sich Lucifer einfach in die Arme und setzte sich mit ihm auf die Kissen, kraulte ihn ordentlich:  
„Ich habe sicher zwanzig Jahre keinen mehr gesehen.“  
„Das ist Lucifer“ stellte Harry sein Haustier vor, der sich sofort in die Arme der Naga kuschelte und glücklich schnatterte.  
„Für den Namen ist er aber sehr lieb“ lachte Salmissra auf und wurde dann ernst:  
„Du bist also der Archäologe, Harry. Du bist sehr jung...“  
„Aber gut“ nickte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Sonst hätte man mich für diese Sache nicht ausgewählt.“  
„Das ist natürlich wahr... also, was möchtet ihr wissen? Ihr könnt mich alles fragen... wobei, ihr wollt euch sicher erstmal ausruhen“ die Getränke kamen und Harry identifizierte es als Orangensaft:  
„Ah, es ist ja so spannend endlich mal wieder von Menschen umgeben zu sein. Ihr müsst wissen, ich habe fast dreihundert Jahre in Rumänien gelebt und war dort mit einem Elfen verheiratet.“ Harry und Severus sahen die Königin nun erstaunt an, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Wir hatten vor dreihundert Jahren eine Epidemie“ erzählte Salmissra nun:  
„Damals war ich ein junges Mädchen und mein Vater der König von Sybaris. Um mich vor der Krankheit zu schützen schickte er mich zu seinem Bruder nach Rumänien, Nassion. Er zog mich auf und ich wurde Lehrerin an der örtlichen Schule für magische Wesen. Dort lernte ich auch meinen Mann kennen, damals war ich gerade einmal zwanzig Jahre alt. Also wirkliche zwanzig Jahre, wir heirateten und bekamen zwei wunderbare Kinder. Elfengene sind dominanter als Nagagene, deswegen waren es reine Elfen. Als sie erwachsen waren verließ er mich für eine andere, ich war sehr enttäuscht und hatte seit dem keine Beziehung mehr. Vor zwanzig Jahren dann starb mein Vater und ich hätte auch ablehnen können, aber da mich nichts mehr in Rumänien hielt, bin ich hierher zurückgekehrt, um meinen Platz als Königin einzunehmen. Ich bin noch nicht zu alt um mich neu zu binden und noch einmal Kinder zu bekommen.“ Mit diesem letzten Satz verband sie ein fast schon schnurrendes Zischeln in Richtung Severus Snape, der daraufhin tatsächlich leicht rote Wangen bekam.  
„Was wird sein, wenn du stirbst“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen:  
„Wer wird dein Nachfolger?“  
„Sollte ich bis dahin keine weiteren Kinder bekommen haben, dann wird man sehen wo man noch Verwandte bekommt. Nassion hat auch Kinder, in Rumänien, aber ebenfalls nicht mit einer Naga. Doch das wäre egal. Meine Kinder fallen raus, denn sie sind zu hundert Prozent Elf. Nassions Kinder haben zwar ebenfalls Beine, aber zudem auch Schuppen und eine gespaltene Zunge. Er selbst wird wohl in den nächsten Jahren sterben, er ist der Zwillingsbruder meines Vaters und entsprechend auch schon sehr alt. Unsere Kinder wären zu achtzig Prozent Naga und hätten keine Beine“ schnurrte sie Severus an:  
„Naga-Kinder sind sehr niedlich.“  
Sie zwinkerte dem Professor zu, seine Wangen wurden noch etwas roter. Eindeutig wurde er noch nie zuvor so offensichtlich angemacht, Harry verkniff sich nicht nur deswegen das ein oder andere Grinsen.  
„Ich würde gerne wissen...“ fragte er dann, auch um von Severus abzulenken:  
„...Was ich hier in der Stadt alles darf und was nicht. Was ist mit dem Palast?“  
„Er ist nicht alt... Er wurde für mich errichtet. Jeder neue Herrscher bekommt das was er sich wünscht. Wir haben hier viel Holz und viel Gold, sogar Steine sind kein Problem. Nur den Marmor mussten wir importieren, er war sehr teuer, aber ich liebe diesen glatten Boden einfach. Doch was deine Arbeit angeht... hier in der Stadt musst du nur denjenigen fragen, dem das Grundstück, oder der Baum, gehört. Genauso ist es mit Gegenständen. Wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, wem es gehört, dann bringt das Entsprechende einfach zu mir und ich lasse nach dem Besitzer suchen. Das geht schnell bei mir. Für draußen habe ich einen Führer ausgesucht, ich schicke ihn Morgen zu euch, damit er sich vorstellt.“  
„Und wie sieht es mit den Ruinen aus? Kann mir der Führer sagen, was ich darf und was nicht?“  
„Natürlich, aber in der Regel gibt es keine Einschränkungen. Nur ein paar Türen lassen sich allein mit Parzel öffnen, da kann dir der Führer...“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir da helfen muss“ zischelte Harry in Parzel, die Königin einmal frech unterbrechend, sofort sah sie ihn erstaunt an, dann aber ging ihr wohl ein Licht auf.  
„Du bist Harry Potter, dieser Junge der Voldemort getötet hat, oder? Ich bekomme hier den Tagespropheten aus Europa, habe ihn extra abonniert und da stand ein paar mal etwas über dich drin. Auch das du Parzel beherrschst, und er auch.“  
„Ja, und ich habe die Fähigkeit nicht verloren, als er starb. Das denkt man in Europa nur, sie glauben es ist etwas Schwarzmagisches und haben Angst davor.“  
„Und deswegen hältst du es versteckt, das musst du natürlich hier nicht tun. Es kann dir nicht nur in den Ruinen die Türen öffnen, sondern auch sicherlich ein paar mal hier in der Stadt“ Sie erhob sich wieder und glitt von den Kissen runter, Lucifer kehrte auf Harrys Schulter zurück:  
„Ich zeige euch nun euer Haus, kommt mit.“  
Sie folgten ihr aus dem Palast raus und kaum waren sie vor der Tür, bewegte sich eine der Wachen und stellte sich Salmissra an die Seite.  
„Nein, nein“ wehrte sie den Mann ab:  
„Das ist nicht nötig, die beiden Herren werden schon auf mich aufpassen.“ Sie verwies ihn wieder auf seinen Platz und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch die Stadt, die Beiden folgten ihr, der Blick des Professors fiel unweigerlich auf die weiblichen Rundungen der Dame.  
Und dummerweise bemerkte sie diese Blicke auch recht schnell.  
„Gefällt dir was du siehst, Severus“ zischelte sie fröhlich, Harry sah seinem ehemaligen Lehrer sofort an, dass dieser gerade am Liebsten im Boden versinken wollte:  
„Wir haben hier ein wirklich wundervolles Gasthaus, aber wenn du kochen kannst... da sage ich natürlich auch nicht nein.“  
„Was essen Nagas so“ fragte Harry daraufhin, einmal wieder versuchend dem armen Professor zu helfen.  
„Fleisch und Eier, das ist unsere Hauptnahrung. Aber wir vertragen auch alles das was Menschen essen, nur nützt es uns eher weniger, es schmeckt nur gut. Ihr werdet deswegen vieles bekommen, was ihr kennt und auch in Hinsicht der Vitamine nichts vermissen.  
Außerhalb der Stadt, auf einem Gelände was die Muggel einst rodeten, betreiben wir jetzt eine Hühnerfarm. Ein sehr großes Gebiet, der Farmer hat mehr Hühner als wir Bewohner in Sybaris haben, und er kann uns eigentlich alle gut mit Eiern versorgen.  
Natürlich ist das magisch versteckt, Muggel sehen dort nur Bäume und es ist mittlerweile auch durch sie geschützt.  
Ansonsten versorgen wir uns durch die Jagd und Importe. Es ist nicht immer einfach, besonders nicht weil die magischen Brasilianer, auf der anderen Seite des Amazonas, uns nicht mögen. Sie haben schon oft Lieferungen abfangen können, teilweise ganze Rinder. Dort ist unser Eiergeschäft.“ Sie deutete auf ein Haus, was tatsächlich wie ein Laden aussah und so gingen sie spontan hin um sich das anzusehen.  
Der Verkäufer war ein großer, muskulöser Naga mit kahlem Kopf und einem Drachen über dem rechten Ohr tätowiert.  
Ansonsten trug er eine hellbraune Lederweste über dem nackten, starken Oberkörper und sein Schlangenkörper zeigte sich fast schwarz.  
Harry drückte sich die Nase am Schaufenster platt, eindeutig aber nicht wegen der Eier.  
Und die gab es in Massen in dem Laden, gekocht und gebraten, bemalte Schalen und ganze Kunstwerke daraus erstellt. Sogar einen Eierlikör konnte man erstehen, etliche Nagas gingen hinein und kehrten mit der großen Flasche wieder zurück. So sahen die beiden Menschen aber auch gleich, dass mit Galleonen bezahlt wurde, wahrscheinlich weil durch die Importe dieses Geld eh in die Stadt kam.  
„Ah ich werde mir ein paar gekochte Eier kaufen, für unterwegs“ Salmissra betrat den Laden, Harry hatte aber nur Augen für den wirklich gutaussehenden Verkäufer.  
Dessen Augen waren tiefblau, auf den Armen schien er auch ein paar der dunklen Schuppen zu haben.  
„Sabberst du gegen die Scheibe“ fragte Severus neugierig, er wusste natürlich das der Held schon vor einigen Jahren das Interesse an Frauen gänzlich verloren hatte. Aber das war auch wieder etwas, was nicht in den Tagespropheten gehörte und damit ein Geheimnis blieb.  
„Die Nagas sehen verdammt gut aus“ gab der junge Mann zu:  
„Und Salmissra mag dich.“  
„Pah“ Severus wurde wieder leicht rot:  
„Spätestens in ein paar Tagen hat sie genug von mir.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“  
„Ich mache sehr gutes Omelett“ er zuckte mit den Schultern, da kam die Königin auch schon wieder raus und schob sich ein ganzes Ei, samt der Schale, in den Mund. Dieses kaute sie dann auch nicht, sondern schlang es so runter, wie es war.  
„Wieso schaut ihr mich so erschrocken an“ fragte sie verwirrt, lachte dann aber wieder einmal glockenhell auf:  
„Das war nur für den Hunger. Wenn wir wirklich Hunger haben, dann machen wir so etwas. Und ja, wir könnten rein theoretisch auch unseren Kiefer ausrenken und uns so das Essen in den Magen holen. Aber so etwas ist auch für uns nicht hübsch anzusehen, es stammt aus Zeiten in denen wir noch Menschen verschlangen... nachdem wir sie verführten und mit unserem Gift lähmten. Damals hatten wir aber auch nur zwei Zähne, doch als wir von den Menschen abließen gab uns die Natur noch zwanzig weitere. Also wir haben auf jeder Seite zehn weitere Zähne, jeweils fünf oben und unten, bekommen. Das reicht auch um zu kauen. Und wenn einer raus fällt, oder kaputt geht, dann wächst innerhalb von Stunden ein neuer nach. Jetzt zeige ich euch noch den Metzger, und euer Haus. Den Rest könnt ihr dann selbst erkunden, aber Eierverkäufer und Metzger sind die wichtigsten Einrichtungen für uns Nagas.“ Sie schlängelte wieder vor, bis zum Metzger, wo eine junge Frau an der Theke stand. Sie begrüßte die Drei mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und schenkte den neuen Bewohnern von Sybaris zwei kleine Salamis.  
„Ich mache das Meiste hier im Laden“ erzählte Saira, als Harry nach der Arbeit fragte:  
„Mein Mann kümmert sich zur Zeit um unseren kleinen Sohn Tayi, er ist jetzt zwei Monate alt und der Laden muss trotzdem laufen. Das Fleisch ist auch wichtiger als die Arbeit eines Schamanen, von denen haben wir ja genügend hier.“  
„Tatsächlich gibt es zehn Schamanen“ fügte Salmissra hinzu:  
„Da kann ruhig einer mal ausfallen und sie hat recht, die Metzgerei muss laufen. Aber Saira hat natürlich auch Angestellte.“  
„Schlachter“ winkte diese ab:  
„Für die wenigen Tiere, die wir noch lebendig bekommen. Auch eine Metzgerin ist manchmal etwas sensibel, ich mag die Tiere einfach nicht selbst töten. Den Großteil der Arbeit kann ich auch mit Magie machen, da ist es gut das mein Mann Schamane ist. Er hat mir im Nachhinein noch einiges beigebracht.“  
„Hat er auch einen Stab, mit einem Schädel“ fragte Harry und Saira bestätigte dies:  
„Das ist interessant.“ Der Archäologe holte nun selbst einen Block hervor und folgte Salmissra und Severus schreibend zu einem Wohnhaus. Es war vollkommen aus Holz und sah unbewohnt aus.  
„Hier ist euer Heim. Eure Sachen sind schon drin, genau wie die neuen Möbel und ich wette, Tairon hat euch schon den Schlüssel gegeben“ nickte sie, was Severus bestätigte:  
„Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt erstmal...“  
„Nein“ warf der Professor ein:  
„Wir sollen doch auf dich aufpassen. Harry geht erstmal alleine rein und ich bringe dich zurück zum Palast.“  
Und schon bekam die Königin rote Wangen und hakte sich kichernd bei dem Professor ein.  
„Ein wahrer Gentleman“ freute sie sich, der Held erhielt den Schlüssel und Severus machte sich mit Salmissra auf den Weg zurück zum Palast.  
„Nun gut“ Harry atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann dem Haus zu:  
„Sehen wir nach, Lucifer, ob meine Bücher auch wirklich alle hier gut angekommen sind.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Diese verdammten Schinken“ Severus stand in seinem neuen Heim an einem Regal und versuchte die widerspenstigen Bücher seines ehemaligen Schülers dort hinein zu bekommen. Dummerweise aber waren sie teilweise nicht nur alt, sondern auch aggressiv, wurden heiß, staubten herum oder wehrten sich mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Pfeifen.  
„Die sind teilweise zweitausend Jahre alt“ schimpfte Harry böse und holte eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, streichelte sanft darüber und schob es dann ohne jeglichen Widerstand zurück zu den anderen:  
„Sie spüren, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst.“  
„Dir muss in irgendeiner Gruft etwas auf den Kopf gefallen sein, das sind doch nur Haufen verzaubertes Papier... verdammt“ schnaubte der Professor, seit einer Stunde versuchten sie die Bücher aus der Box zu holen und im Wohnzimmer einzusortieren, aber einiges davon gestaltete sich ziemlich schwierig:  
„Wir können nicht alle hier im Wohnzimmer behalten.“  
„Lucius hat mir kein Arbeitszimmer beschafft. Es gibt nur zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Bad, eine Küche und dieses Wohnzimmer.“  
„Du kannst sie dir auch holen, wenn du sie brauchst. Hier gibt es einen kleinen Dachboden, schaff die gefährlichen Bücher dorthin. Am Ende fressen sie uns nachts noch Lucifer weg.“  
„Lucifer kommt zu mir ins Zimmer“ weigerte der Archäologe sich, der Uhu machte gerade einen Rundflug in der Stadt, woraufhin er einen absolut tödlichen Zaubertränkelehrer-Blick empfing:  
„Damit kannst du mich schon lange nicht mehr beeinflussen. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schüler, und du mein Assistent.“  
„Ich bin nur hier, weil du mich darum gebeten hast. Ich kann auch schnell den nächsten Transport zurück nehmen.“  
„Drohe mir nicht“ verkündete Harry daraufhin, mit dunkler, langsamer Stimme:  
„Damit machst du mir erst recht keine Angst mehr. Tairon war sehr nett und intelligent, ich wette er eignet sich auch als Assistent.“  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Professor fast schon auffordernd an.  
„Was willst du jetzt? Bessere Argumente hören?“  
„Du könntest mich auch einfach bitten sie auf den Dachboden zu bringen.“  
Stille trat ein, doch noch bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Mit angehobener Augenbraue und einem neugierigen Blick auf den Helden werfend, ging er zur Tür und fand dort einen fremden Naga vor.  
Er war nicht ganz so groß wie Tairon, vom Gesicht her vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt, trug einen Drei-Tage-Bart und wuscheliges braunes, halblanges Haar. Seine Augen waren tiefgolden wie bei einem Werwolf, unter dem rechten zeigte er eine gut sichtbare, lange Narbe vor, die bis zum Mundwinkel reichte. Sein Schlangenkörper hatte honigfarbene und dunkelbraune Schuppen, er war muskulös und nicht tätowiert. Eindeutig hob er sich aber nicht nur damit von den anderen Nagas ab.  
„Hallo, ich bin Tyr, euer Führer zu den Ruinen. Eigentlich meinte Salmissra ich solle mich euch erst Morgen vorstellen, aber ich kam hier gerade vorbei und habe euch brüllen und schimpfen hören. Kann ich irgendwie helfen? Du bist nicht der Archäologe, Salmissra meinte es wäre ein kleiner Junge.“  
„Ich bin fast einundzwanzig“ tönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus.  
„Das ist ein kleiner Junge, für jemanden der über dreihundert Jahre alt ist. Nimm es ihr nicht übel. Und ich wette du bist trotzdem sehr gut.“  
Severus ließ Tyr ins Haus und dieser sah sich daraufhin einem Haufen Bücher gegenüber stehend.  
„Ein Freund von mir musste vor diesen Büchern fliehen, was habt ihr damit vor“ fragte er neugierig und nahm eines aus der Box, sofort knurrte es gefährlich, woraufhin er es streichelte und es sich auch beruhigte.  
„Wir versuchen die Bücher hier im Wohnzimmer unter zu bringen“ nickte Harry ernst.  
„Platz für ein Arbeitszimmer ist ja nicht.“  
„Hat Salmissra dir nicht gesagt, dass du eines im Palast hast?“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Das muss sie eindeutig vergessen haben, aber sie hat halt auch viel um die Ohren und da passiert das schon mal“ stellte Tyr fest.  
„Es ist trotzdem keine Option, denke ich“ überlegte der Archäologe ernsthaft:  
„Hier bekomme ich jederzeit Kaffee und etwas zu essen, während ich arbeite. Und Severus kann mir auch schneller helfen, etwas notieren zum Beispiel. Aber ich kann alle Bücher rüber schaffen und sie dann auch dort lesen, oder mir dort etwas aus ihnen heraus notieren. Für meine eigentliche Arbeit brauche ich sie eher weniger.“  
„Dann schaffen wir jetzt alle Bücher zurück in die Box und bringen diese zum Palast“ bestimmte Severus sofort und fing an alles wieder einzuräumen, Tyr half ihnen und nur wenig später trugen sie die ganze Box aus dem Haus raus:  
„Das ist mir auch wirklich wesentlich lieber. Dort sind sie sicher und fallen niemanden an, der uns vielleicht besucht.“  
„Ich habe sie normalerweise unter Kontrolle“ beschwerte Harry sich.  
„Normalerweise...“  
„Streitet ihr deswegen“ mischte Tyr sich neugierig ein:  
„Das solltet ihr wirklich nicht tun. Es sind doch nur ein paar magische Bücher... Salmissra wollte eben in die Bäume hoch und wird noch dort sein, aber ich denke einer der Diener weiß wo das Arbeitszimmer ist.“  
„Arbeitest du für sie“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, als sie den Palast erreichten.  
„Ich bin ein Angestellter des Königshauses, ja, aber kein Diener. Ich bin eigentlich Jäger und meine Beute kommt nur bei Salmissra auf den Teller. Deswegen lebe ich die meiste Zeit auch außerhalb der Stadt und kenne mich mit den Ruinen recht gut aus. Um genau zu sein, wir Jäger sind die Einzigen, die sie überhaupt kennen. Salmissra bekommt natürlich weiterhin ihr Fleisch, aber ich bin für das Jahr, in dem ihr hier seid, nur für euch zuständig. Das hat mich schon vor einige Probleme gestellt, zum Beispiel wo ich in der Stadt wohnen soll.“  
„Wir haben leider auch nichts mehr frei, sonst hätten wir dich sofort aufgenommen“ seufzte Harry, sie betraten den Palast und einer der Wachen wusste wo das Arbeitszimmer war. Dort drinnen gab es genügend Platz, Schränke und Regal, einen Schreibtisch und Kissen. Einen Stuhl nicht, sie hatten bisher nur welche in ihrem Haus gesehen, aber irgendwie war es auch nicht gerade verwunderlich. Nagas saßen ja auch ganz anders, sie lagen mehr und schonten so ihren geschmeidigen Körper ein wenig.  
Und Treppen gab es überhaupt nicht, die Häuser in den Bäumen erreichte man durch Aufzüge.  
„Hier kann ich sie einsortieren“ bestimmte Harry zufrieden, das war genau der richtige Platz für die Bücher:  
„Und immer wenn ich etwas brauche, werde ich hierher kommen und es mir notieren.“  
„Und das kannst du zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Der Palast ist immer offen“ nickte Tyr ernst und bemerkte dabei, dass Harry ihm plötzlich anfing auf die Schuppen zu starren:  
„Was ist da?“  
„Bekomme ich eine“ wollte der Archäologe sofort wissen und deutete darauf:  
„Von Tairon habe ich schon eine, aber diese hier sind eindeutig anders.“  
„Die von Tairon sind anders, weil er mehr seine Magie trainiert hat und die liegt bei den Nagas in den Schuppen. Ich bin eher so durchschnitt“ Tyr beugte sich runter und nahm eine Schuppe ab, gab sie Harry:  
„Kauf dir demnächst eine Haut, dann hast du ganz viele Schuppen zum Untersuchen.“ Und schon verschwand die goldene Schuppe in einem Beutel, dann machten sie sich daran die Bücher auszupacken und in die Schränke zu sortieren.  
„Unter anderen Umständen wäre das hier das perfekte Arbeitszimmer für mich. Aber ich bin es auch leid mir schlecht belegte Brote mit auf die Arbeit mitzunehmen und dauernd kalten Kaffee trinken zu müssen. Und Severus soll meine Verpflegung auch nicht durch die Stadt tragen müssen“ bestimmte Harry.  
„Und allein schon wegen deiner Verpflegung müssen wir heute noch Lebensmittel kaufen. Wie gut das wir nun Tyr als Führer da haben, er kann uns sicher noch ein paar andere Geschäfte zeigen, als nur den Eierverkäufer und Metzger“ wies Severus auf ihre leeren Schränke hin:  
„Wir haben nur den Lachs von gestern Abend da.“  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur der Führer für draußen“ lachte Tyr fröhlich und winkte dann doch ab:  
„Klar zeige ich euch alles. Auch das Gasthaus, falls ihr mal nicht kochen wollt, oder mich dringend braucht. Für das eine Jahr werde ich mir wohl keine eigene Wohnung besorgen, oder gar ein eigenes Haus. Das Gasthaus reicht schon und meine Unterbringung bezahlt die Königin.“

Eine Stunde später dann, standen die Drei vor dem Eierverkäufer und Harry wackelte etwas merkwürdig herum.  
„Wir sollten Eier kaufen“ bestimmte Severus ernst, sie hatten mittlerweile auch den kleinen Supermarkt, das Gasthaus und den Bäcker besucht, nun standen nur noch Eier und Fleisch auf der Einkaufsliste.  
„Geht ihr alleine Eier kaufen“ wackelte der sonst so selbstbewusste Archäologe verlegen herum und Tyr konnte beobachten wie dem jungen Mann die Wangen immer wieder rot wurden.  
„Was hat er“ wollte er daraufhin von dem Professor wissen.  
„Er findet den Verkäufer attraktiv. Dieser junge Mann hier kann dem Zaubereiminister von England sein letztes Geld aus der Tasche ziehen, die Presse anlügen ohne rot zu werden und hat schon mehr mächtige Zauberer um die Ecke gebracht als ihr Spargel gegessen... aber sobald er jemanden attraktiv findet, mutiert er zu einer ängstlichen Maus.“  
„Es gibt einen wilden Spargel im Dschungel, der ist sehr lecker“ verkündete Tyr grinsend und sah in den Laden hinein:  
„Das ist Tsun. Wir waren zusammen in der gleichen Kindergartengruppe und eigentlich wurde er auch Jäger. Aber vor fünfzig Jahren ungefähr wurde er von einem Jaguar angefallen und konnte danach den Bogen nie wieder spannen. Zum Glück aber wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemand für die Ausbildung im Bereich der Eier gesucht. Er ist mittlerweile sehr gut und stellt auch diese kleinen Kunstwerke hier her.“  
Tyr tippte gegen das Schaufenster und grinste dabei noch breiter, Harry wurde noch roter.  
„Du solltest ihn wirklich kennenlernen“ bestimmte der Naga dann, packte den Helden einfach und hob ihn in den Laden hinein.  
„Was wird das“ fragte Tsun sofort, als er das sah, woraufhin der junge Mann knallrot bis zum Hals runter wurde:  
„Sind das die Menschen, die hierher gezogen sind?“  
„So ist es“ strahlte Tyr:  
„Sie wollen Eier kaufen.“  
„Ich habe viele Eier“ nickte Tsun und nickte den Beiden freundlich zu:  
„Wer von euch ist der Archäologe?“  
„Er“ Severus deutete auf den jungen Mann, der gerade kein Wort heraus brachte:  
„Wir brauchen erstmal zehn rohe Eier.“  
„Erstmal“ lachte Tsun und füllte eine Packung mit den Eiern:  
„Ich habe gekochte Eier, gefüllte Eier, frittierte Eier, mit süßer Schale... ein paar Sachen sind nicht für Menschen geeignet, weil sie die Eierschale nicht mit essen können... aber sonst ist eigentlich alles für euch auch verträglich. Hier.“ Er hielt Harry ein Ei hin, welches wohl eine Schale aus Schokolade hatte. Das war der Moment indem sich der Held langsam wieder fing und das Ei an sich nahm, ein „Danke“ murmelte.  
„Wir nehmen auch eine Flasche von dem Eierlikör“ bestimmte Severus dann, eindeutig brauchte der Held gleich einen kräftigen Schluck, eine Zigarre wäre eventuell besser gewesen. Aber bis jetzt zeigte Tyr ihnen noch kein Geschäft in dem es etwas zu rauchen gab. Entweder fanden sie das noch, oder der Archäologe musste verzichten.  
Die britischen, magischen Zigarren machten aber auch nicht süchtig und waren nicht schädlich, sie dienten nur zur Beruhigung, deswegen würde Harry sie nur in solchen Momenten vermissen.  
„Gib ihm doch auch eine von deinen Schuppen“ forderte Tyr plötzlich:  
„Der junge Mann hier hat schon eine von Tairon, und eine von mir, er will sie für seine Arbeit untersuchen.“  
„Von meinen Schuppen“ Tsun sah an sich runter, dann beugte er sich vor und nahm eine von seinen Hüften ab. Dabei sah man auch, dass er seinen rechten Arm nicht nutzte, sondern sich etwas umständlich verbog. Er hatte also nicht nur bei der Jagd leichte Einschränkungen, sondern auch in anderen verschiedenen Bewegungen.  
Die Schuppe die er abnahm war ungefähr so groß wie Harrys Daumen glänzte wunderschön schwarz, als der Archäologe sie annahm wurde er wieder rot und schwieg verlegen.  
„Jetzt reicht es mir“ seufzte Severus:  
„Kann man hier Zigarren kaufen?“  
„Du willst rauchen“ fragte Tyr zurück.  
„Nein, Harry. Er raucht immer eine Zigarre, wenn er aufgeregt ist. Und wenn das so weitergeht, dann wird das hier im Eiergeschäft noch öfters geschehen.“  
„Dann hat er ja Glück“ lachte Tsun und schlängelte in den Hinterraum, kam wenig später mit einer Zigarrenschachtel zurück:  
„Hier in Sybaris bekommt man keine, aber ich rauche auch manchmal... deswegen verwandele ich mich und fahre mit dem Schiff rüber. Hier die schenke ich dir, Harry, teile sie dir gut ein.“ Und schon hatte der Held eine brennende Zigarre im Mund, und zog zweimal daran. Etwas was tatsächlich sofort zu helfen schien.  
„Darf ich noch eine Schuppe von dir haben“ fragte er nur kurz darauf:  
„Ich bezahle sie auch, zur Not. Ich hätte nur gerne von dir zwei.“  
„Wieso“ staunte Tsun.  
„Weil sie... anders... sind“ log er, verlegen und schlecht, aber Tsun bemerkte es nicht. Eindeutig, das sah der Professor sofort, wollte Harry diese zweite Schuppe nicht untersuchen.  
„Also gut, gib mir zwanzig Galleonen dafür“ der Eierverkäufer beugte sich nun etwas tiefer runter und zupfte noch eine Schuppe ab, gab sie Harry, Severus holte hundert Galleonen hervor.  
„Dafür kaufst du uns noch ein paar Zigarren, wenn du wieder rüber gehst“ erklärte er und gab Tsun das Geld:  
„Harry hat seine erste kurz vor der Schlacht damals geraucht und seit dem nicht mehr damit aufgehört. Da sie nicht schädlich sind, lassen wir ihm diese Macke... wäre es anders, würde es sich um Muggel-Zigarren handeln, hätten wir schon längst etwas dagegen unternommen.“  
„Schlacht“ fragten Tyr und Tsun neugierig.  
„Es gab einen großen Krieg in Großbritannien... aber davon erzähle ich ein anderes mal, oder Harry, der kann das auch besser. Lasst uns jetzt gehen.“  
„Laden wir Tsun und Tyr zum Abendessen ein“ fragte der Held rauchend und erntete dafür ein leises Stöhnen, aber auch ein zustimmendes Nicken von demjenigen der am Abend kochte.


	8. Chapter 8

„Du arbeitest“ Severus kam am frühen Morgen aus seinem Zimmer und hatte ungewöhnlich kleine Augen, etwas was Harry ganz klar dem Eierlikör zuschrieb... und der Tatsache das Nagas erst sehr spät müde wurden. Na ja, zumindest war es bei Tyr und Tsun so, diese beiden fröhlichen Exemplare ihrer Art konnten sehr gut erzählen. Von diversen Jagden zum Beispiel, oder den alten Geschichten ihres kleinen Volkes an sich.  
„Ich schreibe an Lucius“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, das würde auch erklären wieso Lucifer neben dem Helden am Schreibtisch saß und alles runter schlang was sich gerade in seinem Napf stapelte. Darunter auch ein klein geschnittenes Steak, der junge Mann war also schon länger auf und bereitete den Uhu auf die lange Reise gut vor. Und auch wenn es ein gutes Steak war, was da gerade gefressen wurde, der ehemalige Lehrer hatte sicher nichts dagegen. Wenn es Lucifer gut ging, dann kam die Post auch bei Lucius an und wurde nicht während einer Jagd, oder Rast, verloren.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es jetzt schon eine gute Idee ist“ Severus ging in die kleine Küche und machte erstmal Kaffee:  
„Nicht wegen der Situation hier an sich, das sollte Lucius so schnell wie möglich wissen, mir geht es da eher um Lucifer. Normalerweise brauchen Posteulen ein paar Tage um sich die neue Umgebung einzuprägen, und damit auch den Weg dorthin.“  
„Ich schreibe in dem Brief, wenn Lucifer anzeigen sollte, dass er nicht den Weg zurück kennt, soll er ihn durch den Transport schicken. Wenn Lucifer dann auf der anderen Flussseite raus kommt, wird er den Weg sicher schnell finden. Auf jeden Fall aber findet er jetzt den Weg nach Großbritannien“ Harry packte das Schreiben in einen Umschlag und band diesen dann seinem geliebten Uhu an den Fuß:  
„Ich möchte das du über dem Fluss fliegst, und zwar hoch genug, er geht bis zum Meer. Halte dich von allem fern, was du nicht kennst und raste nur, wenn du dir vollkommen sicher bist. Wenn du bei Lucius bist, kannst du dich ruhig ein paar Tage ausruhen und komme dann auf dem gleichen, sicheren Weg zurück. Ich zähle auf dich.“  
Harry drückte Lucifer, ein wenig traurig wirkend, fest an sich, gab ihm einen Kuss und dann machte sich der Postuhu auch schon auf den Weg zum anderen Kontinent.  
Der junge Mann seufzte, sah seinem Haustier noch einige Momente durch das Fenster nach und nahm dann einen Kaffee entgegen.  
„Hoffentlich schafft er es“ murmelte er nachdenklich.  
„Er ist darauf trainiert, und dafür verzaubert, worden. Er wird wissen was er tut, und er hat auch deine Anweisungen verstanden“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Was willst du zum Frühstück?“  
„Pfannkuchen“ bestimmte Harry und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, holte seinen Beutel hervor:  
„Und nach dem Frühstück arbeite ich dann. Du siehst nicht gut aus.“  
„Dieser verdammte Eierlikör“ brummte Severus etwas ungehalten und machte sich dann daran den Teig für die Pfannkuchen herzustellen:  
„Was denkst du jetzt über Tsun?“ Er warf einen Blick zum Schreibtisch, wo Harry gerade die Schuppen aus dem Beutel holte und augenblicklich wieder rot wurde.  
„Was soll... ich über... ihn denken“ fragte der junge Mann leicht stotternd zurück.  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht sollte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass wir nur ein Jahr hier sind und er immer noch ein Naga ist. Zwar können Naga und...“ Severus unterbrach sich, als es klopfte, seufzend ging er zur Tür und bekam einen Strauß Blumen hingehalten.  
„Ein Morgengruß der Königin“ verkündete der Kurier in einem merkwürdigen Singsang:  
„Für Severus Snape. Sie hofft Sie haben gut geschlafen und wünscht Sie bald wieder zu sehen.“ Und schon hatte der Professor den großen Strauß Blumen im Arm, sie stammten eindeutig alle aus dem Dschungel, und der Kurier machte sich eilig auf den Weg zurück zum Palast.  
„Wir sind nur ein Jahr hier“ tönte es vom Schreibtisch her:  
„Und sie ist eine Naga...“  
„Halt deine Klappe“ fauchte der Professor verlegen und brachte die Blumen in die Küche, stellte sie dort in eine Vase. Zum Glück hatte Lucius nicht nur an die Möbel gedacht, sondern auch an alle Küchenutensilien und so etwas wie Geschirr, Besteck und eben Vasen.  
„Eindeutig sind Nagas sehr direkt und offen“ stellte der Held fest und kam in die Küche um sich die bunten Pflanzen genauer anzusehen:  
„Sieht aus als hätte sie jemanden losgeschickt um das noch schnell zu pflücken. Einen Floristen haben wir ja gestern nicht gesehen, aber wir waren auch nicht oben.“  
„Da kannst du auch alleine hin“ wehrte Severus, immer noch etwas verlegen, ab und widmete sich dann wieder dem Teig:  
„Wann möchtest du zur ersten Ruine reisen?“ Das große Zelt hatten sie schon in Großbritannien gekauft, es bot Platz für sie Beide und den Führer, und war natürlich voll eingerichtet. Severus musste dann sicher nicht das Frühstück über einem Lagerfeuer zubereiten, es gab eine voll funktionierende Küche.  
„Wenn Lucifer zurück ist, wahrscheinlich. Er kann nachts auf dem Zelt sitzen und, zusätzlich zum Schutzzauber, auch noch Wache halten. Dann schläft er tagsüber, während wir durch die Ruinen kriechen.“  
„Das ist klug gedacht, also ungefähr in einer Woche.“  
„Vielleicht auch zwei, je nachdem was ich bei den Schuppen, und dem Knochenstück, herausfinde“ nickte Harry ernst und ging dann wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück:  
„Aber solche Untersuchungen finde ich auch weniger interessant... außer natürlich es ist ein uraltes Stück, welches ich selbst ausgegraben habe. Die Schuppen sind eher... langweilig.“  
„Außer die von Tsun“ Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Harry rüber, der sofort wieder rote Wangen bekam:  
„Wieso lädst du ihn nicht mal zum Essen ein. Also ein Essen, dass ihr im Gasthaus einnehmt, allein.“  
„Severus“ schnappte der Held verlegen:  
„Soweit bin ich ganz sicher noch nicht mit ihm. Wenn es überhaupt soweit kommt. Salmissra findet vielleicht nur Gefallen an dir, weil sie schon mal jemanden mit Beinen hatte. Und wie du eben schon gesagt hast, wir sind nur ein Jahr hier. Ich will unbedingt nach Großbritannien, ich will...“ Er unterbrach sich und schwieg, konzentrierte sich intensiv auf die Schuppen.  
„Was willst du?“  
„Nach Hause“ murmelte es vom Schreibtisch her, das war der Moment wo Severus dann auch nicht mehr nachhakte und stattdessen die Pfannkuchen briet.  
Es klopfte erneut als der letzte Pfannkuchen fertig war und es auf dem Schreibtisch anfing zu brodeln. Harry hatte kochendes Wasser aufgestellt, eine Säure bereit gelegt und wollte damit wohl zumindest eine der Schuppen genauer untersuchen. Der Professor ging zur Tür und ließ Tyr dann in das Haus, lud diesen gleich zum Frühstück ein.  
„Darauf habe ich gehofft, obwohl ihr wohl keine Eier mehr habt“ überlegte der Naga und sah neugierig zu wie Harry die Schuppe von Tairon auseinander nahm und dann Fasern davon in die Säure, und das Wasser, legte.  
„Sie reichten noch für Pfannkuchen“ verkündete Severus und sofort wollte Tyr wissen, was das sei, probierte einen und war begeistert.  
„Ich schmecke das Ei noch raus“ kaute er:  
„Das ist sehr gut. Wirklich... von wem sind die Blumen?“  
„Die hat Salmissra ihm geschickt“ tönte es sofort vom Schreibtisch her und Severus war nahe dran dem Helden einen Pfannkuchen an den Kopf zu werfen, aber damit hätte er vielleicht den Aufbau umgeworfen und die Säure auf den Schreibtisch verteilt.  
„Nicht verwunderlich“ schmunzelte Tyr:  
„Wir wissen alle, dass sie einmal einen Elf ehelichte und mit ihm auch Kinder hat. Und da sie keinen Naga als Partner kennt, ist Severus sozusagen ein Glücksgriff für sie. Du wirst doch unsere Königin ordentlich behandeln, oder?“  
„Kommt drauf an was du damit meinst. Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht heiraten, obwohl ich es gar nicht will.“  
„Ich dachte dann eher an das „Fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel“, so etwas würden wir gar nicht mögen. Erst recht nicht die Wachen und Sicherheitsleute.“  
„So was macht Severus nicht“ bestimmte Harry und beobachtete wie sich die Fasern vor ihm knallgrün färbte:  
„Mmh... mmh...“  
Er nahm die von Tyr und machte mit ihr das gleiche, nebenbei schob er sich zwei Pfannkuchen in den Mund, diese Schuppe verfärbte sich nicht.  
„Und was hast du nun, in Bezug auf Salmissra, vor“ hakte Tyr nach:  
„Wo ist eigentlich der Vogel?“  
„Auf dem Weg nach Großbritannien“ verkündete der Professor:  
„Und ich werde sie später einmal besuchen, zusammen mit ein paar Schokoladeneiern.“  
„Das ist eine großartige Idee. Ich bleibe solange hier und passe auf Harry auf.“  
„Du hast nichts anderes zu tun als uns auf die Nerven zu gehen“ stellte Severus sofort fest, während der Archäologe auch eine von Tsuns Schuppen nahm und diese sich grün verfärbte.  
„Tyr, kannst du die menschliche Gestalt annehmen“ fragte er daraufhin.  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht gelernt. Aber ich brauche es auch nicht.“  
„Dann liegt es wahrscheinlich daran“ überlegte Harry sofort:  
„Ob mir Salmissra...“  
„Das ist nicht erlaubt“ warnte Tyr sofort:  
„Und selbst sie darum zu bitten, würde dir schon ordentlich Ärger bringen. Die Schuppen der Königin sind fast heilig und dürfen nicht entfernt werden. Nicht einmal wenn sie schon tot im Sarg liegt.“  
„Gut, dann lasse ich das, aber ich wette sie kann sich auch verwandeln.“  
„Sie muss es können, die Herrscher sind auch immer für die Diplomatie zuständig. Aber zur Zeit müssen wir sie eher vor den Brasilianern schützen, die kennen Salmissra schon und greifen sie sofort an. Auch wenn sie verwandelt hin ginge, ihr Oberkörper ändert sich dadurch ja nicht. Wie wäre es wenn wir heute etwas raus gehen, Harry, während Severus die Königin mit Schokoladeneiern füttert.“  
„Ich muss eigentlich arbeiten“ überlegte der Archäologe ernsthaft.  
„Ihr seid ein ganzes Jahr hier, aber davon einmal abgesehen, nicht weit von hier ist ein alter bearbeiteter Felsen. Entweder waren das Nagas, oder Menschen, ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist alt und verziert.“  
Und schon stand Harry mit seiner Tasche, und noch ein wenig kauend, vor dem Naga und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Aber eigentlich hätte ich auch gerne Severus dabei“ überlegte der Archäologe jedoch gleich darauf:  
„Immerhin ist er als mein Assistent mitgekommen.“  
„Tyr kann sich auch alles für dich notieren“ wehrte der Professor ab und räumte zumindest einmal die Säure weg:  
„Aber wollt ihr wirklich jetzt schon los?“  
„Es ist nicht weit, nur zehn Minuten von hier“ nickte Tyr:  
„Zum Mittagessen sind wir sicher zurück. Wenn Salmissra dir gerade Blumen geschickt hat, wird sie vielleicht jetzt schon ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion, von dir, warten. Immerhin scheint sie ja wirklich begeistert von dir zu sein. Und selbst wenn es nur eine Schwärmerei ist, man lässt eine Dame nicht warten.“  
Severus schwieg, schien tatsächlich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Du passt auf Harry auf“ warnte er den Naga mit finsterer Stimme:  
„Denn wenn ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, wirst du sehr schnell erfahren was ich alles von Voldemort gelernt habe... und was ich davon bereit bin anzuwenden.“  
Tyr, der natürlich am Abend die Geschichten über Voldemort, Severus' Spionagezeit und Harrys Heldentum, alle gehört hatte, wurde etwas blass und nickte dann heftig.  
„Gut, dann verstehen wir uns ja“ grinste der Professor unheilvoll und drückte dem erschrockenen Naga seinen Block in die Hände.


	9. Chapter 9

„Severus hat mir früher auch oft Angst gemacht, eigentlich ständig. Er kann das ziemlich gut“ Harry folgte Tyr aus der Stadt heraus und musste sofort feststellen, drinnen war es kühler als draußen. Das lag aber wohl daran, dass es in der Stadt einfach mehr Schatten gab und durch die runde Form die warme Luft meist oben blieb. Trotzdem herrschte auch in Sybaris ständig ungefähr dreißig Grad, das war die Temperatur bei der sich Nagas besonders wohl fühlten und auf zwei Menschen konnten sie da einfach keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
„Als du sein Schüler warst...“  
„Er musste Voldemort vorspielen mich zu hassen. Es hat sich ja ziemlich schnell, nachdem ich nach Hogwarts kam, gezeigt, dass der Feind nicht tot ist. Und besonders die Todesser hatten da eine entsprechende Ahnung immer gehabt. Nur mir war das damals noch nicht wirklich klar. Eigentlich kam mir die Erkenntnis erst im vierten Jahr, so eine kleine Vorahnung hatte ich im dritten“ Harry holte ein Tuch hervor und wischte sich über die Stirn:  
„Ich hoffe es ist wirklich nur zehn Minuten entfernt.“  
„Zehn Minuten für einen Naga“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Komm her, ich trage dich.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Kletter auf meinen Rücken, dann kann ich etwas schneller und du musst nicht durch die Hitze laufen. In zwei Wochen, wenn wir zum ersten mal mit dem Zelt losgehen, hast du dich sicher schon etwas mehr daran gewöhnt.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich bin nun mal Brite und Severus leidet genauso wie ich“ Harry ließ sich von Tyr auf dessen Rücken helfen, schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüften und legte die Arme auf dessen Schultern:  
„Er zeigt es nur nicht.“  
„Aber ich wette, spätestens in ein paar Tagen wird er auch anfangen seine schwarze Kleidung zu überdenken.“ Tyr überprüfte kurz ob Harry sich gut festhielt und schoss dann los, und das mindestens mit zwanzig km/h, sicher konnte er auch noch schneller.  
„Schlängeln geht einfach schneller als laufen“ schmunzelte er unterwegs:  
„Alles gut bei dir?“  
„Ja“ war die knappe Antwort:  
„Darf ich dich was fragen, also was die Nagas angeht... Etwas persönliches...“  
„Sicher.“  
„Wie ist das mit der Homosexualität? Gibt es schwule oder lesbische Nagas?“  
„Es gibt sogar Bisexuelle und auch derweil einen Transsexuellen“ verkündete Tyr lächelnd:  
„Unsere Schamanen haben aber genau dafür Zauber, die Umwandlung dauert zwar lange, ist aber sehr sanft. Nicht das ich wüsste wie es genau vor sich geht, aber ich kenne jemanden der das zur Zeit machen lässt. Du solltest Tera auch einmal kennenlernen, ein wirklich fröhlicher Zeitgenosse. Er hieß früher Sera und lässt sich zur Zeit umwandeln. Du siehst, wir haben alles was die Menschen auch haben, auch Homosexualität. Du fragst weil du selbst schwul bist und Tsun attraktiv findest. Aber egal was noch passiert, und ob Tsun dich vielleicht auch mal attraktiv findet... kein Naga wird mit dir Sybaris verlassen. Sicher könnten wir in einem anderen Klima leben, Salmissra konnte sich ja auch jeweils auf Rumänien und Südamerika umstellen, aber wie viele Nagas gibt es in Großbritannien?“  
„Keine, wahrscheinlich. Es hat sich jedenfalls noch keine dort öffentlich gezeigt.“  
„Und was meinst du wie die Menschen dann dort auf deinen Freund reagieren würden?“  
„Ich will es mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Jedenfalls alles andere als gut, besonders in England sind seit Voldemort, und Nagini, nicht wirklich gut auf alles schlangenhafte zu sprechen.“  
„Siehst du. Salmissra hatte Glück, ihr Onkel lebte schon in Rumänien, aber ein Naga wird in England einfach keinen Anschluss finden und sehr unglücklich sein. Auch durch die eventuellen Anfeindungen. Im Gegensatz zu normalen Schlangen sind wir auch „Herdentiere“, wir brauchen die Gemeinschaft.“  
„Du hast recht“ sie verließen den normalen Weg und Tyr holte eine Machete einfach so aus der Luft, er war also gar nicht so magisch unbegabt wie er es immer behauptete, damit schlug er sich durch die Dschungelpflanzen.  
„Natürlich habe ich recht“ grinste der Naga breit und wurde dann etwas langsamer:  
„Und nein, wir haben uns nicht verlaufen. Ich kenne mich hier sehr gut aus, denn immerhin bin ich ja eigentlich Jäger. Hier ist es gleich.“  
„Ich habe nicht an dir gezweifelt“ nickte Harry, als sie anhielten und er von dem Rücken runter rutschte. Sofort sah er den Felsen, er zeigte sich oval und unter dem Moos zeigten sich tatsächlich verschiedene Gravierungen.  
„Ich muss das Moos entfernen“ bestimmte Harry ernst und zog den Zauberstab, ließ ihn dann aber auch gleich wieder verschwinden:  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wie der Stein auf Magie reagiert. Und das sollte ich nicht gerade an dem ganzen Objekt ausprobieren. Hilf mir das Moos abzuschrubben.“  
Er zauberte zwei Bürsten aus seiner Tasche und gab eine Tyr, sofort machten sie sich daran den Stein abzubürsten.  
„Jetzt weiß ich wieso Severus lieber bei Salmissra ist“ stellte der Naga nach einigen Minuten fest, das Grünzeug war aber auch wirklich hartnäckig.  
„Von dieser unschönen Arbeit eines Archäologen weiß er noch nichts“ wehrte Harry, schwitzend und grinsend, ab:  
„Aber spätestens wenn wir mit dem Zelt losgehen, wird er es erfahren. Noch ein bisschen, dann kann ich mir die Gravierungen ansehen.“  
„Vielleicht mit Wasser?“  
„Wenn du welches herschaffen kannst, gerne.“  
„Hier in der Nähe ist ein Teich. Ich bin gleich wieder da, bewege dich nicht vom Fleck, schon hinterm nächsten Busch könntest du dich verlaufen.“  
Und schon war der Naga weg, Harry beschloss das Schrubben aufzugeben und auf das Wasser zu warten. Nachdenklich setzte er sich auf den Stein und atmete tief durch, Tyr hatte recht, kein Naga würde mit ihm nach Großbritannien zurückgehen. Severus konnte es im Grunde egal sein, er würde schon genügend Besuch von den Malfoys bekommen... aber Harry wollte doch Hogwarts „auseinandernehmen“. Er wollte der Chef der Archäologie-Abteilung werden und dann alle Geheimnisse der Schule herausfinden.  
Aber dafür jemanden aufgeben der ihn liebte und so nahm wie er war, dem es egal war das er es mit einem Helden zu tun hatte... verdammt, worüber dachte er da eigentlich nach?  
Er war gerade einmal einen Tag in Sybaris, na ja, anderthalb, und kein Naga hatte sich bisher für ihn interessiert, auch Tsun nicht.  
Das kam sicher davon, dass alle männlichen Nagas so verdammt attraktiv waren und halbnackt rum liefen, selbst an Tyrs nackte Brust würde er sich gerne mal ankuscheln.  
Hinter Harry raschelte es plötzlich im Gebüsch, sofort sprang er auf die Beine und sah in das Gewächs hinein, woraufhin ihm eine grüne Schlange ihren Kopf zeigte.  
„Hast du mich erschreckt“ zischelte er in Parzel, woraufhin sie ihn verwirrt ansah.  
„Du sprichst meine Sprache, Mensch“ zischelte sie, es war eindeutig ein Mädchen. Eine grüne Hundskopfboa, ungiftig und im Regenwald recht weit verbreitet. Harry hatte sich natürlich über die örtlichen Schlangen informiert und wusste auch welche er von sich fern zu halten hatte, zumindest solange bis sie erkannten was für ein Mensch er war.  
„Ja, aber ich bin auch der Einzige.“  
„Die großen Schlangenmenschen sprechen meine Sprache auch. Sie sind sehr gut zu uns, besonders die, welche jagen. Wenn sie können, geben sie uns immer Fleisch ab“ sie kam ganz aus dem Busch und wickelte sich um den Arm des Helden:  
„Ich war auf der Jagd und dachte du bist vielleicht Beute, aber jetzt mag ich dich nicht mehr fressen. Und du bist auch viel zu groß.“  
Sie war nicht einmal zwei Meter lang und konnte Harry erst recht nicht mehr widerstehen, als dieser sie unter dem Kopf anfing zu streicheln.  
„Ich habe leider kein Fleisch dabei, sonst hätte ich dir etwas gegeben“ zischelte der Archäologe:  
„Ich bin nur wegen dem Stein hier.“  
„Ich kenne den Stein sehr gut, Mittags fällt Sonnenlicht darauf und ich nutze ihn gerne um mich zu wärmen. Du wirst ihn doch nicht wegnehmen, oder?“  
„Nein, ich lasse ihn hier, auch damit du dich weiter auf ihm wärmen kannst.“  
Natürlich hätte Harry den Stein auch mitnehmen können, aber das war nicht notwendig, da er sich ja wirklich nicht weit von Sybaris entfernt befand.  
Tyr kehrte zurück und fand den Helden mit der Boa vor, die sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen gerollt hatte und sie Beide saßen wartend auf dem Stein.  
„Bei jedem anderen Menschen wäre ich jetzt entsetzt gewesen, aber du hast wahrscheinlich mit ihr gesprochen“ nickte der Naga, er hatte einen Korb dabei, der eindeutig wasserdicht war und aus Blättern geflochten wurde. Entweder machte er diesen schnell an der Wasserstelle, oder er hatte ihn genauso dabei wie die Machete.  
Harry tippte auf ersteres und sprach dann kurz mit der Schlange, die sich daraufhin verabschiedete und in dem Busch verschwand.  
„Hier ist ihr Revier, sie nutzt auch den Stein um sich mittags zu wärmen. Wir sollten ihn deswegen nur wegnehmen, wenn wir es unbedingt müssen. Und dann stelle ich ihr einen Felsen als Ersatz hierher“ erklärte der Archäologe sachlich und holte dann wieder eine Bürste hervor:  
„Du schüttest das Wasser hier drauf und ich schrubbe, dann dürfte der Stein gleich sauber sein.“  
„So hatte ich mir das gedacht“ Tyr fing an zu schütten und nur wenig später war tatsächlich der ganze Stein von dem Moos und allgemeinem Grünzeug befreit. Harry konnte die Gravierungen sehen und sie dann auch, mit Pinsel und Lupe, untersuchen.  
„Ich werde sie kopieren“ bestimmte er dann nachdenklich und holte Papier hervor:  
„Es sind sehr viele und mir unbekannt, dafür muss ich ein paar Bücher bemühen.“  
„Kannst du schon sagen ob sie von Menschen oder Naga sind“ fragte Tyr neugierig nach.  
„Naga“ war die knappe Antwort und Harry machte sich daran die Gravierungen zu kopieren... bis er plötzlich inne hielt und sich einfach auf den Boden legte. Auf dem Rücken liegend betrachtete er den Stein von unten, seine Stirn runzelnd presste er die Lippen fest zusammen.  
„Was hast du gefunden“ fragte der Naga verwirrt.  
„Hier ist etwas merkwürdig“ verkündete der Held von unten her und stand dann wieder auf, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und entfernte einen großen Teil Erde um den Stein herum, der eindeutig mindestens zwei Meter tief im Boden steckte:  
„Sehr merkwürdig.“  
„Ich kann dir immer noch nicht folgen.“  
„Hier, hier ist eine Rille die sich einmal um den Stein herum zieht“ Harry zeigte darauf:  
„Es sieht aus wie... bei einem Deckel, auf einem Topf.“  
Nun beugte sich Tyr auch so weit vor wie er konnte und entdeckte die Rille ebenfalls.  
„Die ist mir noch nie aufgefallen“ stellte Tyr erstaunt fest:  
„Lass mich probieren ob ich den Deckel aufmachen kann.“  
Er erhob sich wieder, packte den Stein und bohrte seine Finger in die Ritze, dann zog er so stark wie er konnte. Aber der Stein rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
„Kannst du ihn nicht wegzaubern“ fragte Tyr und wischte sich über die Stirn, klopfte sich dann den Staub ab.  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie dieses Objekt auf menschliche Magie reagiert. Am Ende fliegt uns der Stein um die Ohren und ich habe weder den Deckel, noch die Gravierungen. Eventuell gibt es einen Öffnungsmechanismus, den ich durch die Entschlüsslung der Gravierungen entdecke... Ja, das wird es sein. Niemand macht einen so schweren Deckel, ohne anzuzeigen wie er sich entfernen lässt. Bemühe dich nicht weiter, ich zeichne das ab und entschlüssle es zuhause.“  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich das beste. Selbst auch wenn er auf Parzel reagiert, wir kennen ja das richtige Wort nicht.“  
„Ich habe gerade hier sitzend Parzel gesprochen und eindeutig war das richtige Wort nicht dabei“ nickte Harry ernst und kopierte dann weiter die Gravierungen:  
„Das hier ist sicher mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Stein und genau das was ich brauche, bis Lucifer zurück ist. Wer weiß ob es wirklich ein Deckel ist, und wenn ja, was sich in dem Stein vielleicht befindet...“  
„Wenn Severus das nächste mal mitgeht, dann bringe ich euch her und sehe dann einmal ob ich unser Abendessen währenddessen erlegen kann. Sicher willst du noch öfters hierher kommen.“  
„Es kann auch sein das es noch mehr solche Steine in der Gegend gibt, sie aber nur unter den ganzen Pflanzen verborgen sind. Ich habe jetzt alles, wir können zurück.“  
„Gut“ Tyr schob noch etwas Erde zum Stein zurück und nahm dann den Archäologen wieder auf den Rücken:  
„Sollte Severus noch nicht von Salmissra zurück sein, kann ich ja auch für dich das Mittagessen kochen. Oder ich kaufe einfach ein paar frittierte Eier bei Tsun.“ Und schon wurde Harry wieder leicht rot... der Naga lachte fröhlich auf und trug den jungen Mann dann zurück nach Sybaris.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry James Potter stürzte ziemlich kopflos aus dem Haus heraus und wollte eigentlich quer über den großen Platz stürmen, hin zum Palast, wäre ihm nicht in diesem Moment ein Naga in den Weg geschlängelt.  
Mit einem dumpfen „Uhm“ rannte er förmlich in den weichen, schuppigen Körper hinein und stellte fest, dass sein Kopf gerade einmal bis zum Brustanfang des Schlangenmenschen ging... und es sich um den nackten Körper eines Mannes handelte. Jemand der aufrecht über zwei Meter hoch war, Harrys Blick fiel auf den restlichen Schlangenkörper... eindeutig war dieser Herr länger als Tsun oder Tairon. Und seine Schuppen waren sandfarben, wurden nur zur Schwanzspitze hin etwas dunkler.  
„So stürmisch“ fragte eine dunkle Stimme recht amüsiert, der Blick des jungen Helden fiel auf die muskulösen Arme des Naga, dann fiel ihm wieder ein wieso er es eigentlich so eilig hatte.  
„Tut mir leid“ nuschelte er und stürmte dann wieder los, sprang schnell über das Schwanzende des Naga rüber und rannte zum Palast hin. Dort ignorierte er einfach die Wachen und riss die Tür förmlich auf, stolperte etwas ungeschickt in den Thronsaal hinein.  
Die Wachen folgten ihm besorgt, obwohl sie sich eigentlich sicher sein konnten, dass Salmissra von ihm keine Gefahr drohte.  
Diese Königin hatte sich gemütlich auf ihrem Kissenhaufen zusammen gerollt und ließ sich gerade von Severus Snape mit einer Weintraube füttern. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt, das sah man sofort, und sie hätten sicher noch gerne weiterhin Spaß... doch da war jemand gerade ganz klar dagegen. Jemand der seinen Assistenten sofort, und unbedingt, brauchte.  
„Severus“ jaulte Harry und hielt dann inne:  
„Wie siehst du denn aus?“  
Der Professor trug eine braune Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd, darüber eine schwarze Lederweste.  
„Die Sachen hat mir Salmissra besorgt“ seufzte der ehemalige Lehrer, irgendwie schien es ihm noch nicht wirklich zu behagen:  
„Ich habe es in den dunklen Sachen einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon, als ihr gestern hier ankamt“ sie spitzte recht amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Nur die Hose musste er sich passend zaubern. Wir kennen uns ja damit hier nicht so aus. Du siehst gehetzt aus.“  
„Tyr... er hat versucht zu kochen. Severus bitte, ich verhungere und ich muss arbeiten. Wir haben bei diesem Stein etwas gefunden, was mich wahrscheinlich etliche Tage beschäftigen wird. Aber ich kann nicht arbeiten wenn ich nichts gegessen habe und Tyr unsere Küche abfackelt.“  
„Ich hoffe er hat das nicht wirklich gemacht“ Severus stand etwas widerwillig auf, etwas was auch der Königin nicht gefiel.  
„Nein, aber fast“ jaulte Harry, einfach nur um seine Verzweiflung noch einmal zu unterstreichen.  
„Soll ich euch was zu essen schicken lassen“ fragte Salmissra sofort besorgt.  
„Nein, nein, ich koche ihm jetzt was“ schmunzelte Severus und hauchte der Dame noch einen Kuss auf den Handrücken:  
„Ich habe die letzten Stunden, mit dir, sehr genossen.“  
Und schon wurde die Königin der Naga knallrot und schwang etwas verlegen hin und her. Ganz klar hatte sie schon fast ihr Herz an den Professor verloren, und so wie er gerade aussah... Harry konnte es ihr sicher nicht verübeln. Die Klamotten allein machten ihn gleich mal, optisch, zehn Jahre jünger.  
„Du hast ihr den Kopf verdreht“ stellte der Archäologe fest, als sie den Palast verließen und eilig zurück zum Haus gingen. Dort wartete Tyr noch und Harry ahnte, dass dieser es eventuell noch einmal mit dem Kochen versuchte.  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Und trotzdem machst du weiter...“  
„Sie ist... faszinierend. Sehr intelligent und... wunderschön.“  
„Und eine Naga.“  
„Das stört mich nicht“ wehrte der Professor ab und blieb mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler vor dem Haus stehen:  
„Es ist eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass sich einmal eine Frau für mich interessiert hat. Da ist es mir doch egal aus was für einem Tier sie untenrum besteht.“  
„Tyr und ich haben heute darüber gesprochen. Naga sind „Herdentiere“, sie brauchen einander und keiner wird mit uns nach Großbritannien gehen. Auch Salmissra nicht, sie erst recht nicht. Sie hat hier eine wichtige Aufgabe, etwas was wichtiger ist als jeder Mann, der ihr den Kopf verdreht hat“ bestimmte Harry ernst und betrat dann das Haus, um festzustellen das Tyr nicht mehr allein war.  
Neben ihm stand der Naga, in den Harry kurz zuvor gelaufen war, er erkannte den Unterkörper sofort wieder... die muskulösen Arme und die nackte Brust.  
Nun kam noch langes dunkelbraunes Haar dazu, welches in dicken Dreadlocks bis zum Anfang seines Schlangenkörpers runter reichte. Er hatte es mit einem einfachen Lederband gebändigt, und solche trug er auch um die Handgelenke. Als er die Beiden das Haus betreten hörte, sah er zu ihnen. Er war glatt rasiert und seine Haut schien ein wenig vom Wetter beansprucht zu sein, seine Augen zeigten sich genauso braun wie sein Haar.  
Harry erstarrte, erst glaubte er der Naga wolle sich noch im Nachhinein beschweren, aber dann sah er das dieser einen Kochlöffel in der Hand hielt.  
Und sein Schlangenkörper war so lang wie die Küche breit war.  
„Wir haben Besuch... und Tyr hat nicht die Küche abgefackelt“ stellte Severus fest, Harry angelte nach einer der Zigarren, die auf dem Küchentisch bereit lagen.  
„Hallo, ich bin Gabriel“ stellte sich der Naga vor und hielt Severus die Hand hin, aber der war vor Verwirrung erstarrt, Harry fiel fast die Zigarre aus dem Mund raus:  
„Sicher seid ihr erschrocken, weil ich einen menschlichen Namen habe. Ich wurde nach meinem Großvater benannt, der tatsächlich ein Mensch war. Meine Mutter war in dieser Hinsicht wohl doch etwas sentimental, sie liebte ihren Vater sehr und er starb zwei Wochen vor meiner Geburt. Darf ich dir das anzünden?“  
Gabriel holte ein kleines Feuer aus der Luft und entzündete damit die Zigarre des Helden, der daraufhin zweimal fast schon instinktiv daran zog, dann hielt der Naga dem Professor erneut die Hand hin. Und der hatte sich gerade auch wieder gefangen, drückte die Hand kurz und stellte sich vor.  
„Gabriel ist ein sehr guter Koch“ erzählte Tyr:  
„Als Harry eben in ihn rein lief, wollte er eigentlich nur auf ihn warten, aber dann... na ja, ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr versuchen zu kochen.“  
„Du bist in ihn rein gelaufen“ fragte Severus den Archäologen neugierig.  
„Versehentlich“ rauchte Harry und stellte sich dann auch vor:  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Ach...“ wehrte Gabriel, mit einem gelassenen Lächeln, ab:  
„Das war nicht wirklich schlimm, aber normalerweise werde ich ja eher weniger übersehen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt den Rinderbraten, gefüllt mit Eiern.“  
Er deutete auf den Ofen und Severus packte endgültig seinen inneren Gastgeber aus, bot dem Gast, und Tyr, einen Sitzplatz an und servierte Wasser.  
Gabriel entschied sich für das Sofa, neben dem Schreibtisch, an den sich Harry nun auch wieder setzte und langsam rauchte... während er beobachtete wie sich der Naga etwas einwickelte. Er hatte definitiv ein paar Probleme mit dem Sofa, aufgrund seiner Länge, aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht sondern machte das Beste draus.  
„Was arbeitest du“ fragte der junge Mann dann die neue Bekanntschaft.  
„Pass auf“ warnte Tyr grinsend:  
„Gleich fragt er ob er eine Schuppe von dir haben kann.“  
„Wirklich“ Gabriel drehte sich etwas und langte dann an seine Schwanzspitze, nahm dort eine Schuppe ab und hielt sie Harry hin:  
„Woanders kann ich sie nicht abnehmen. Ich bin einer der ältesten Schamanen und entsprechend magisch sind sie, je nachdem was ich abnehme könnte ich euer Haus schnell in einen Haufen Holz verwandeln. Aber wenn du willst verkaufe ich dir nächsten Monat meine Haut, zu einem Freundschaftspreis natürlich.“  
„Du siehst nicht wie ein Schamane aus“ staunte Harry und nahm die Schuppe fast schon ehrfürchtig an und legte sie in seinen Beutel.  
„Wie muss denn ein Schamane aussehen“ fragte Gabriel neugierig zurück und hielt dann plötzlich seinen Stab in den Händen, auch dieser war mit einem Menschenschädel versehen:  
„Es kommt darauf an was das Spezialgebiet, des jeweiligen Schamanen, ist. Du hast sicher bisher nur Tairon kennengelernt, er ist Heiler und Krieger, da gehören ein paar Tätowierungen dazu. Ich bin nur Heiler, ich spare mir das wilde Aussehen. Dann gibt es noch Heiler und Forscher, oder nur Krieger-Schamane... Was man halt so als Schamane machen muss, Flüche aufheben zum Beispiel. Das kann ich auch, aber mein Spezialgebiet ist die Heilung und darin bin ich auch der Beste.“  
„Habt ihr deswegen so viele Schamanen, wegen den Spezialgebieten“ fragte Severus, während Harry diesmal seine Zigarre besonders lang rauchte.  
„Nein, das liegt daran das die Sache meistens an die Kinder weitergegeben wird. Mein Vater war Schamane und früher brauchte man wohl besonders viele. Ach und natürlich hat das Königshaus einen persönlichen Schamanen, aber dieser Posten wird auch vererbt. Ich glaube der Braten ist fertig.“ Er zeigte auf den Ofen, wollte sich dann erheben, aber Severus hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf und machte es dann selbst.  
„Du bist jetzt unser Gast“ bestimmte Harrys Assistent und schnitt das Fleisch an. Es war nicht nur einfach mit Eiern gefüllt, eher schien es eine Creme aus diesen, mit Kräutern, zu sein. Und es duftete wirklich sehr lecker.  
„Und du bist also der Archäologe“ fragte Gabriel den Helden neugierig, woraufhin dieser nur zustimmend nickte:  
„Wollte es erst gar nicht glauben, als mir Tyr das erzählte. Der kann nämlich sehr gut Märchen verbreiten, besonders seit er im Gasthaus wohnt und jeden Abend ein paar Liköre zu viel hebt.“  
„Ich trinke nicht jeden Abend“ beschwerte Tyr sich sofort:  
„Denn immerhin muss ich tagsüber klar sein, falls die Beiden mich als Führer brauchen. So wie Heute, als wir zu dem Stein gingen. Harry hat herausgefunden, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich öffnen kann. Er ist ein Deckel.“  
„Ich kenne den Stein auch, aber das ist wirklich erstaunlich, ich hätte nie gedacht das er ein Deckel ist. Ich glaubte eher er wäre nur ein einfaches Stück einer Ruine, die es nicht mehr gibt. Du musst wissen, man erzählt sich, bevor es Naga hier gab, lebte ein kleines Volk der Azteken hier.“  
„Wirklich“ Harry fing sofort an sich das zu notieren:  
„Waren die nicht eher am Golf von Mexiko angesiedelt?“  
„Es ist nur eine Erzählung, genau weiß man es nicht. Aber so unmöglich ist es doch auch nicht, oder? Du bist wirklich ein Archäologe“ schmunzelte Gabriel und bekam ein Teller mit dem Braten, genauso wie Harry:  
„Und dazu ein sehr neugieriger. Ihr wisst noch nicht wie man den Stein öffnen kann?“  
„Nein, aber ich habe mir die Gravierungen abgezeichnet“ der junge Mann legte nun die Zigarre zur Seite und fing an zu essen:  
„Das ist wirklich gut... vielleicht finde ich durch die Gravierungen heraus wie man den Stein öffnet.“  
Gabriel aß eine Gabel voll und fragte Tyr dann in Parzel:  
„Habt ihr es mit Parzel versucht?“  
„Er versteht dich“ zischelte der jüngere Naga zurück und zeigte grinsend auf Harry:  
„Und nein, nicht wirklich bewusst.“  
„Es wäre auch schlecht wenn wir das falsche Wort benutzen und der Stein dann explodiert, oder ähnliches“ zischelte Harry nun grinsend und erntete großes Erstaunen dafür, von Gabriel. Eindeutig hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Mensch auch Parzel beherrschte.  
„Wenn ihr so weiter zischelt“ mischte Severus sich etwas ungehalten ein:  
„Dann gehe ich sofort zu Salmissra zurück. Die ist definitiv nicht so unhöflich.“  
„Nein“ Harry wedelte heftig mit der Gabel herum:  
„Ich brauche dich gleich, du musst dir meine Überlegungen hier drüber notieren. Und wahrscheinlich musst du mit mir auch in den Palast, ein paar Bücher durchforschen.“ Er tippte ernst auf das Papier vor ihm.  
„Dann sei nicht so unhöflich“ nickte der Professor ernst und aß dann selbst von dem Braten:  
„Das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht.“  
„Es ist hervorragend“ bestimmte Gabriel:  
„Und Harry schmeckt es.“  
„Dem schmeckt alles, was er nicht selbst kochen musste“ versetzte der Professor trocken:  
„Und weil wir gleich hier arbeiten müssen, schmeißen wir euch auch nach dem Essen raus. Besonders dich, Tyr, du verbreitest nur Chaos.“  
„Deswegen bin ich ja auch euer Führer, und nicht der Koch“ lachte der Naga fröhlich und saugte dann sein Stück vom Braten förmlich ein.  
„Ich...ich...“ Harry wurde leicht rot und wackelte etwas verlegen herum, konnte Gabriel kaum in die Augen sehen. Aber dieser schien genau zu wissen was in dem Archäologen vor sich ging.  
„Natürlich“ erklärte Gabriel lächelnd und aß ebenfalls seinen Teller leer:  
„Und das nächste mal brate ich für dich mein berühmtes Speck-Omelett. Das habe ich von meiner Mutter gelernt.“  
Er erhob sich und ließ den Teller in die Spüle fliegen, gleichzeitig verschwand sein Stab wieder. Harry wurde noch roter und sah verlegen auf seine Papiere, bekam so nicht mehr mit wie Severus die beiden Männer an der Tür verabschiedete.  
„Eindeutig war Tsun für dich nur ein Anfang“ stellte der Professor fest, als er die Tür schloss und seinen Notizblock herbei zauberte:  
„Machen wir uns an die Arbeit, bevor noch ein paar attraktive Nagas dir den Verstand vollständig rauben.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Das stinkt bestialisch, was machst du da? Verwesende Socken kochen?“ Zwei Tage später hatte Harry nicht wirklich viel aus seiner Kopie entnehmen können, außer das es sich tatsächlich um ein Erzeugnis der Naga handeln musste und sicher an die tausend Jahre alt war... wenn nicht sogar älter. Um das Alter genau heraus zu finden, müsste Harry zumindest einen größeren Teil des Steins mit nach Hause nehmen und das wollte er wirklich erst tun, wenn er den Deckel geöffnet hatte.  
Während dieser zwei Tage durfte keiner der Nagas ihn besuchen, nicht einmal Tyr oder Tsun, Severus ging alleine einkaufen und musste nicht nur ständig kochen, sondern auch sich irgendwelches Gebrabbel des Helden notieren.  
„Ich gehe heute Abend zum Essen in den Palast und wollte Salmissra ein wenig Glückstrank mitbringen... und der stinkt bei der Herstellung nun einmal. Besonders wenn man ihn für ein magisches Wesen macht“ kam es vom Professor, hinter dem großen Kessel. Den hatte er eindeutig aus England mitgebracht... Harry war nicht begeistert.  
„Ich kann so nicht arbeiten“ beklagte sich der Archäologe.  
„Du hast seit zwei Tagen kaum den Schreibtisch verlassen, wieso gehst du nicht ein wenig raus, spazieren... innerhalb der Stadt natürlich. Außer du findest Tyr, dann könnt ihr auch ganz raus gehen. Ich werde übrigens heute nichts mehr kochen, geh ins Gasthaus.“  
„Hey...“ Harry wollte etwas einwerfen, da aber warf der Professor Trollwurz in den Kessel und schon verteilte sich im ganzen Haus der Geruch von verfaultem Fleisch. Der Held ergriff daraufhin die Flucht nach Draußen.  
„Mit dem Gestank wird er sie bestimmt nicht beeindrucken“ maulte der junge Mann und sah sich dann seufzend um, Severus hatte recht, die frische Luft würde ihm wahrscheinlich gut tun. Und Severus Snape war wahrscheinlich auch der Einzige, der an einem Tag einen Glückstrank brauen konnte, sich dann duschte und frisch anzog, und dann noch eine Lady mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückte.  
„Am Besten gehe ich einfach ins Gasthaus und...“ er unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu einem der Aufzüge. Harry war noch nie im oberen Wohnbereich gewesen und das war der beste Zeitpunkt dafür. Er hatte genug Zeit um sich das genau anzusehen, vielleicht gab es ja oben wirklich noch ein paar Geschäfte oder Einrichtungen. Die Schule war auf jeden Fall in den Bäumen, der Kindergarten unten. Das lag daran, dass die Kleinen sich noch nicht mit ihrem Schwanz festhalten konnten, falls sie einmal das Gleichgewicht verloren. Der untere Teil war noch nicht stark genug um den restlichen Körper festzuhalten.  
Harry fuhr nach Oben, sicher zwanzig Meter über den Boden und betrat von dem Aufzug aus eine hölzerne, etwas wackelige Brücke. Aber wenn sie Naga aushielt, dann sicher auch einen Helden, der wesentlich leichter war.  
Und da kamen ihm auch schon zwei entgegen, ein Pärchen welches gleichzeitig über die Brücke schlängelte und dann mit dem Aufzug runter fuhr.  
Der junge Mann sah nach Unten, es war wirklich tief und wer runter fiel konnte im schlimmsten Fall sterben. Die Naga wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell, denn ihr Körper war allgemein weicher gebaut, aber Harry wäre ganz sicher sofort tot. Und doch hatte er keine Angst, als ehemaliger Quidditschspieler hatte man einfach keinen Platz, und keine Zeit, für Höhenangst.  
Er ging weiter und erreichte nur wenig später einen großen Wohnbereich, welcher von Totempfählen umgeben war, es gab Fackeln und mehrere große Eingänge. Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich und wollte dann diese kleine, tempelartige Anlage betreten, doch plötzlich hielt ihn jemand von Hinten an der Schulter fest.  
„Das ist nur für Schamanen“ erklärte die Stimme von Gabriel und der junge Mann erstarrte sofort, nicht weil er sich ertappt fühlte, sondern eher weil er den großen Naga schon etwas mehr als Tsun vermisst hatte. Es war ja nicht so als hätte er die letzten zwei Tage nur über den Aufzeichnungen gesessen. Manchmal lag er auch einfach auf dem Sofa und dachte über die ganzen attraktiven Naga nach... oder träumte davon wie er sich an die starke Brust von Gabriel kuschelte.  
„Tut mir leid“ seufzte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Schamanen um, um erstmal wieder nur dessen Brust zu sehen. Diesmal trug er eine lederne Weste darüber, an der hingen mehrere Bänder und Federn, ob es etwas war was seinen Rang und Beruf anzeigte?  
„Na ja, es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen. Aber der Hüter hätte dich sehr entschieden, und schnell, wieder raus geworfen. Es ist unser Bereich für Meditationen, Ausbildung und Rituale. Was machst du hier oben?“  
„Severus braut etwas stinkendes, mit dem er Salmissra beeindrucken will, deswegen bin ich geflüchtet. Aber ich brauchte sowieso frische Luft.“  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, seit zwei Tagen sieht man nur deinen Assistenten herum laufen und der wehrt jeden ab, der dich besuchen will. Hast du etwas über den Stein heraus gefunden?“  
„Nein, nicht wirklich, nur das er tatsächlich von Nagas so verziert wurde.“  
„Dann sollte ein Schamane bei dir sein, wenn du ihn öffnest, denn wer weiß was da drin ist.“  
„Meldest du dich freiwillig?“  
„Eigentlich ist es nicht mein Gebiet, aber ja, wieso nicht? Ich kann zumindest die gängigen Schutzzauber sprechen und schwarze Magie abwehren. Ich war übrigens gerade bei einer Heilung und wollte jetzt nach Hause. Möchtest du mitkommen?“  
Harry zögerte, eventuell war das keine gute Idee.  
„Ganz harmlos, es gibt Omelett und ich zeige dir meine Sammlung seltener Blätter.“  
„Sammlung seltener Blätter“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue, da wollte ihn doch jemand veräppeln und Gabriel lachte sofort fröhlich auf.  
„Natürlich nicht, ich dachte nur es wäre eine gute Ausrede dafür dich einzuladen. Ich sammele nichts, dafür habe ich weder Platz noch Zeit. Aber ich habe gestern erst zwanzig Eier gekauft und bin bereit sie mit dir zu teilen.“  
Harry musste schmunzeln, nickte dann zustimmend und folgte Gabriel zu dessen Haus.  
„Ich war eben bei einer Frau, die vor zwei Wochen runter fiel und sich dabei den Schwanzknochen in der Mitte durch brach. Die Arme muss noch einen Monat liegen“ erzählte der Schamane unterwegs:  
„Weißt du, wir haben, wie Schlangen eben, nur einen Knochen, er geht von unserer Wirbelsäule ab und ist recht weich. Und normalerweise bricht er auch nicht so leicht durch, er ist durch die Muskeln geschützt, aber so einen Sturz aus den Bäumen stecken auch wir nicht einfach weg.“  
„Aber wenigstens könnt ihr das heilen. Wenn ein Zentaur sich das Bein bricht, singt der Schamane ein wenig herum und wenn das nichts hilft, dann... na ja...“  
„Zentauren können auch nicht so lange liegen, sie sind für das Stehen geboren. Habt ihr in Großbritannien welche? Hier gibt es keine, ich habe deswegen auch noch keinen getroffen.“  
„Ich habe schon oft welche getroffen, einer war eine Zeitlang mein Lehrer für Wahrsagen.“  
„Wir haben einen Schamanen für das Wahrsagen“ Gabriel hielt inne und überlegte kurz:  
„Das ist Thepes. Er macht auch Rituale und kann dafür nicht mal einen kleinen Schnitt heilen. Hier ist mein Haus, passe auf, die Rampe ist etwas...“ Und schon verlor Harry den Halt und drohte in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Aber Gabriel packte ihn schnell, indem er ihm seinen Schwanz um die Hüfte wickelte und dann in das Haus direkt hinein hob.  
„Es hat auch seine Vorteile einer der größeren Naga zu sein“ stellte Gabriel schmunzelnd fest, während Harry all sein Blut aus dem Kopf geschossen war... er zeigte sich kalkweiß und mit aufgerissenen Augen:  
„Am Besten bringe ich dich später zum Aufzug.“  
Gabriels Haus bestand aus einem einzigen, recht großen Raum. In diesem befand sich alles was man brauchte, eine Küche, ein Bereich zum Sitzen und Liegen, Schränke und Regale. Der Liegebereich ähnelte dem von Salmissra, war nur etwas länger und hatte nicht ganz so viele Kissen. Sicher schlief Gabriel auch darauf, denn es war das Einzige was nach einem Bett sah... und die Bücher. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da war Harry bei den Regalen und sah sich die Bücher an... welche alle in brasilianischen geschrieben waren. Aber damit musste man in dem Laden einfach rechnen, zum Glück gab es Übersetzungszauber.  
„Die sind alle sehr alt“ verkündete Gabriel schmunzelnd und kam zu Harry, griff über ihn hinweg in das Regal und holte Buch hervor, was der Held dann doch irgendwie kannte:  
„Das hier ist von meinem Großvater. Er hat es aus seiner Heimat mit hierher gebracht.“  
„Die wahre Geschichte von Merlin, König Arthur und Excalibur“ stellte der Archäologe fest:  
„Eines der ersten Bücher, die ich für die Ausbildung lesen musste.“  
„Also ist etwas wahres dran?“  
Harry spitzte die Lippen schmunzelnd und schwieg eine Weile.  
„Ich habe Excalibur schon gesehen“ erklärte er dann und erntete großes Erstaunen dafür:  
„Meine Abteilung ist auch für Schutzzauber, auf alten Ruinen und ähnlichem, zuständig. Ich durfte sie einmal überprüfen und natürlich musste ich auch sehen ob mit dem Schwert alles in Ordnung ist. Aber berühren durfte ich es nicht.“  
Stille trat ein, Gabriel stellte das Buch zurück und musterte Harry dann kurz.  
„Ja“ seufzte der junge Mann dann, er konnte dem Schamanen einfach nichts verheimlichen:  
„Ich habe es trotzdem gemacht. Aber verrate es niemandem, selbst Severus würde mir den Kopf dafür abreißen. Und meinen Job wäre ich dann auch los... wahrscheinlich geht es dann sofort nach Askaban.“  
„Wieso hast du es gemacht?“  
„Weil mir in diesem Moment alles egal war“ Harry folgte seinem Gastgeber in den Küchenbereich:  
„Man sagt man zerfällt zu Staub, wenn man nicht würdig ist und es berührt. Mir war es in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Und ich hatte die Berechtigung alle Schutzzauber runter zu nehmen und neu zu machen. Es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, aber so konnte ich Excalibur einmal anfassen. Um genau zu sein, ich habe es gepackt und vom Sockel genommen, ein paar Momente gehalten und wieder hin gelegt. Wenn du nichts verrätst, wird das Ministerium es nie erfahren.“  
„Und, hat es etwas mit dir gemacht? Immerhin ist es ein sehr magisches Objekt.“  
„Ja. Aber das wurde mir alles erst am nächsten Tag bewusst“ Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn auf die Arbeitsfläche, dann ging er in den Wohnbereich zurück:  
„Normalerweise kann man nichts wirklich großes ohne den Zauberstab tun, ein kleines Feuer anzünden vielleicht... aber... das hier ist einer der schwierigsten Zauber den es gibt“ Harry streckte seine rechte Hand aus und silberner Nebel entstand, formte sich zur Gestalt eines großen Uhu. Dieser flatterte ein wenig herum und löste sich dann auf, Harry selbst sah kein wenig angestrengt aus.  
„Du bräuchtest den Stab nicht mehr?“  
„Nein“ der junge Mann wehrte gelassen ab und ließ dann den Zauberstab verschwinden:  
„Aber die Briten haben vor allem Angst das sie nicht kennen, oder ihnen allgemein nicht ganz normal vorkommt, sie würden mich sofort verdammen und verteufeln. Deswegen spiele ich den normalen Zauberer und lasse sie in dem Glauben derselbe kleine Junge zu sein, wie vor drei Jahren.“  
Gabriel schwieg nachdenklich, dann holte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und schlug damit auf den Boden. Grüner Nebel hüllte Harry ein und im nächsten Moment hatte der Schamane den Zauberstab des Helden in der Hand.  
„Wollen wir mal sehen“ murmelte er nachdenklich darüber und schon im nächsten Moment schlug er erneut auf den Boden, hatte statt des heldenhaften Zauberstabes nur noch die Phönixfeder in der Hand:  
„Sehr gut.“  
„Was“ kreischte Harry sofort auf:  
„Was hast du getan!?“  
„Deinen Zauberstab vernichtet. Hier, die Feder ist zu wichtig um sie ebenfalls in Staub zu verwandeln.“  
„Gabriel“ kreischte der Held und sprang dem Naga an den Hals. Dieser aber hatte wohl fast damit gerechnet und federte den Angriff mit seinem weichen Unterkörper ab. Dann pflückte er den wilden Archäologen von sich ab und warf ihn, durch den ganzen Raum, rüber auf den Liegeplatz.  
„Ich dachte du bist ein mutiger Archäologe und kein Feigling. Stelle dich deinem Schicksal. Es war deine Bestimmung das Schwert zu berühren und damit mächtiger zu werden, sonst wärst du doch zu Staub zerfallen. Und wenn das deine Freunde, wie Severus, nicht akzeptieren können, dann sind sie es nicht wert überhaupt deine Anwesenheit zu genießen. Und wenn Großbritannien nicht damit klar kommt, dann sind sie es auch nicht wert“ donnerte Gabriel und zeigte damit ganz klar, dass man auch ein wenig zum Schamanen geboren sein musste:  
„Gib mir die Kette, welche du trägst.“  
„Nein“ schimpfte es von den Kissen her.  
„Doch“ Gabriel schlug mit seinem Stab auf den Boden und die Kette, sie bestand hauptsächlich aus einem Lederband, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. An dem Band hingen zwei Schuppen, eine erkannte der Schamane sofort als die eigene, die andere gehörte Tsun. Schnell hatte er die Phönixfeder ebenfalls an der Kette befestigt und nur einen Zauber später trug Harry sie wieder.  
„Ich denke, ich fühle mich geehrt“ grinste der Schamane und meinte natürlich damit die Schuppe, welche Harry um den Hals trug:  
„Soll ich Tsun davon erzählen?“  
„Nein“ maulte der junge Mann mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Na das wird später noch einen Tanz geben, nicht nur mit Severus.“  
„Ich begleite dich dabei“ bestimmte der Naga und schlug zehn Eier in seine Pfanne:  
„Und wenn er allzu böse wird... auf meinem Bett ist noch genügend Platz.“

„Severus, schlag Gabriel, er hat meinen Zauberstab in Staub verwandelt“ verkündete Harry, als er um fast Mitternacht nach Hause kam und der Professor auch schon zurück war. Severus hatte Lippenstift auf dem Hemdkragen... eindeutig war sein Abend recht amüsant gewesen.  
„Ich würde ihn gerne umbringen dafür. Was soll das?“  
„Sag ihm die Wahrheit“ forderte der Schamane den Archäologen auf.  
„Severus... weißt du noch als ich letzten Winter in Camelot war.“  
„Ja. Ich war neidisch“ nickte der ehemalige Lehrer ernst:  
„Aber was hat das mit deinem Zauberstab zu tun?“  
„Nun ja... ich war... also... ich hab Excalibur angefasst.“  
„Du hast was“ kreischte Severus nun, und niemand wollte Severus Snape wirklich Kreischen hören.  
„Ich habe alle Schutzzauber entfernt, Excalibur vom Sockel genommen und es festgehalten.“  
„Du Idiot. Es hätte dich töten können!“  
„Hat es nicht. Und eigentlich war es mir damals auch egal gewesen... Ich habe eben Gabriel davon erzählt was Excalibur mit mir gemacht hat und das ich es verberge, also...“  
„Was“ der Professor rang schwer nach Luft, woraufhin Harry nicht nur seinen Patronus zeigte, sondern auch gleich den Schreibtisch mit nur einer Handbewegung aufräumte.  
„Ich habe den Zauberstab nur noch zum Schein benutzt und ich glaube irgendwann hat er es auch gemerkt. Denn schon nach einem Monat konnte ich nichts mehr mit dem Zauberstab, also ich habe versucht durch ihn zu zaubern und es war als hätte ich ein Stück Besen in den Händen.“  
„Deswegen kannst du deine Sachen einfach so mit Handmagie aus der Tasche holen“ Severus strich sich langsam über das Gesicht:  
„Lucius muss das wissen.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch! Er wird es schon nicht verraten. Aber wenn die dich in England deswegen auseinander nehmen, brauchst du jemanden der dich vor Askaban bewahrt.“  
„Was ist das für ein Land“ mischte Gabriel sich ein und wurde ernst angesehen, aber das interessierte ihn gar nicht:  
„Hier wird man für seine großartigen magischen Fähigkeiten gelobt und ausgezeichnet, und dort landet man im Gefängnis? Da stimmt doch was nicht.“  
„Das ist denen einfach zu hoch“ seufzte Harry und setzte sich einfach auf das Sofa:  
„Es ist ja auch nicht alles was ich durch Excalibur bekam. Ich konnte auch kurz in die Vergangenheit sehen, zu Zeiten von Merlin, da haben alle ohne Stab gezaubert. Aber irgendwann einmal kam die Zeit der schwarzen Magie, sie veränderte das Denken der Menschen dort und die Stäbe wurden eingeführt. Angeblich um die Kraft zu bündeln, aber es war eher ein Drosseln... Und dieses Denken ist immer noch da, dass so mächtige Zauberer einfach nichts Gutes vorhaben können. Aber ich fühle mich nicht anders als zuvor, ich bin immer noch Harry Potter, ich bin nur... ein wenig besser geworden.“  
„Und dessen solltest du dich nicht schämen. Hier Severus, Harry hat eben noch Hunger auf Pfannkuchen gehabt und nicht alle gegessen. Aber das Rezept werde ich mir merken.“  
„Und ich werde mir merken demnächst etwas genauer hinzusehen, wenn mein ehemaliger Schüler sich sonderlich verhält“ der Professor nahm die Pfannkuchen an und schob sich gleich auch einen halben in den Mund:  
„Verdammt... wo ist die Feder? Die ist wichtig.“  
„Die habe ich“ seufzte Harry mit roten Wangen, das würde alles noch ordentlich Ärger geben und Hogwarts... Hogwarts lag plötzlich wieder in weiter Ferne.  
Aber trotzdem war der junge Mann irgendwie nicht böse deswegen... warum nur nicht?


	12. Chapter 12

„Du bist süß, wie du immer herum wackelst“ Tsun packte die Eier in den Korb des Archäologen und legte noch welche mit Schokolade gratis dazu:  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich in letzter Zeit öfters mit Gabriel getroffen.“  
Und schon wurde Harry knallrot, sofort bot ihm der Eierverkäufer eine Zigarre an und diese nahm er auch an, zündete sie selbst mit einem kleinen Feuer an. Nun konnte er ja ungehindert zaubern, dummerweise wollte Severus immer noch Lucius darüber informieren, sobald Lucifer dann zurück war und sich ein paar Tage ausgeruht hatte.  
„Ich weiß, du wackelst nur, weil du mich attraktiv findest“ erklärte Tsun ernst und Harry zog etwas sehr hektisch an seiner Zigarre, er war eindeutig erwischt worden:  
„Aber ich finde Gabriel wäre der bessere Mann für dich.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte der Held nun, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Ja. Einmal ist er Schamane, intellektuell habt ihr definitiv mehr gemeinsam. Ich bin ja nur Eierverkäufer.“  
„Also mir wäre das egal“ wehrte Harry sofort ab:  
„Und ich finde diese Arbeit genauso spannend, wie die der Schamanen.“  
„ Dazu kennt Gabriel sich wenigstens etwas mit Menschen aus, da sein Großvater einer war. Er hat diesen zwar nie kennengelernt, aber doch sehr viel von seiner Mutter über ihn erfahren. Und er hat noch Menschenblut in sich. Ich glaube ich wäre auf Dauer überfordert mit dir... und deinen Beinen. Du bist mir doch hoffentlich nicht böse deswegen?“  
Harry schwieg rauchend und bekam dann seinen Korb ausgehändigt... im Grunde bekam er damit gleich doppelt einen Korb. Aber es tat ihm auch nicht sonderlich weh, klar war Tsun attraktiv, aber auch eher einfach gestrickt. Der Archäologe konnte sehr gut verstehen, wenn der ehemalige Jäger nichts mit einem Menschen anfangen wollte. Auch in Hinsicht auf seine eingeschränkte Beweglichkeit, was den Arm anging.  
„Es ist okay“ erklärte der junge Mann dann und machte die Zigarre wieder aus, steckte sie sich in die Hemdtasche:  
„Kommst du später zum Essen, Severus hat auch schon Tyr und Gabriel eingeladen. Wobei ich immer noch nicht weiß wo wir Gabriel bequem hinsetzen sollen.“  
„Er ist einer der Größeren, aber nicht der Größte. Wenn Salmissra die Stadt verlässt nimmt sie sich immer Thor mit, er ist vier Meter lang.“  
„Es gibt einen Naga namens Thor?“  
„Er war schon bei seiner Geburt sehr groß und die Eltern dachten sich bestimmt etwas bei dem Namen“ erzählte Tsun:  
„Er ist sehr beeindruckend und stark, und auch schon etwas älter, früher war er bei der Wache. Deswegen nimmt Salmissra ihn nur mit wenn sie entsprechend Eindruck schinden will... er mag nicht mehr kämpfen.“  
„Ich würde ihn trotzdem gerne mal kennenlernen... nur zum Essen nicht einladen. Vier Meter würden eindeutig unser Platzangebot sprengen“ Harry kicherte leise:  
„Kommst du?“  
„Ja und ich bringe etwas für Gabriel mit, ich habe da einen Hocker auf dem man seinen Unterkörper legen kann, und damit die Sitzfläche verlängern.“  
„Das ist eine super Idee, danke“ der Held strahlte nun wieder und verließ dann zufrieden das Eiergeschäft. Um dort festzustellen, dass die Naga wohl der festen Meinung waren Harry würde für immer bei ihnen bleiben. Aber noch war der junge Mann recht weit entfernt davon, kopfschüttelnd ließ er den Korb schweben und ging damit nach Hause. Wo Severus gerade einmal wieder am Herd stand.  
„Tsun hat mir einen Korb gegeben“ verkündete Harry und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Er meinte, Gabriel wäre der bessere Mann für mich und ich würde ihn eventuell überfordern... mit meinen Beinen und allem. Aber er kommt trotzdem später zum Essen.“  
„Bist du traurig?“  
„Nein. Ich verstehe ihn, er ist ja auch durch seinen Arm eingeschränkt, er hätte es gerne einfach und das bedeutet, er möchte lieber einen Naga... oder eine Naga. Ich weiß ja jetzt noch nicht mal ob er überhaupt schwul ist, bei Gabriel ist es offensichtlicher.“  
„Ich denke schon, dass er mindestens bisexuell ist. Aber nicht jeder mag größere Abenteuer. Doch das hört sich alles auch an als würdest du eine Beziehung mit einem Naga in Erwägung ziehen.“  
Harry schwieg und Severus nahm die Eier entgegen und fing an einen Teil für einen Kuchenteig zu nutzen.  
„Ich weiß nicht“ murmelte der junge Mann dann und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch, holte die Abschrift des Steines ran:  
„Im Grunde bin ich ja nur für die Arbeit hier... aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich Gabriel, Tyr und Tsun vermissen werde.“  
Er atmete tief durch und sah dann nachdenklich auf die Schrift, während Severus einen Kuchen in den Ofen schob.  
„Vielleicht habe ich bisher einfach die falsche Sprache benutzt“ überlegte Harry plötzlich und der Professor kam zu ihm:  
„Ich habe es mit allen südamerikanischen Sprachen versucht, auch mit denen der Mayas und Azteken... zumindest mit dem was davon übrig ist. Aber das hier ist doch von den Nagas... ich müsste... Parzel benutzen.“  
Die letzten beiden Worte hauchte Harry förmlich, da war ihm ganz plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen.  
„Die Naga haben zu dieser Zeit nur Parzel gesprochen... und wahrscheinlich auch geschrieben und gelesen. Aber es ist von Parzel nur die Sprache übrig geblieben, die Schrift ist nicht mehr bekannt.“  
„Und das hier sieht auch eher nach Hieroglyphen aus“ Severus zeigte auf das Bild eines Naga, das war das Einzige was sie bisher genau benennen konnten:  
„Wie aus Ägypten.“  
„Ja, weil es damals noch nicht die jetzt bekannten Buchstaben gab. Und wenn die Ägypter keine Buchstaben hatten, wieso sollten die alten Naga dann welche haben. Parzel ist eine sehr bildliche Sprache. Wenn ich Severus sage, dann sage ich eigentlich: Der schwarze Mann aus den dunklen Gefilden.“  
„Na danke... aber ich verstehe was du meinst. Die alten Naga werden nur wenig anders gesprochen haben, und geschrieben. Du musst herausfinden was sie mit den Bildern meinten, dies in Parzel umsetzen und dann in Englisch übersetzen. Und dann findest du wahrscheinlich auch heraus wie du den Stein öffnen kannst.“  
„Normalerweise kann ich das, also Parzel ins Englische übersetzen. Die Schwierigkeit wird darin bestehen, zu verstehen was die Naga gemeint haben. Das ist auf jeden Fall ein Naga“ murmelte Harry und flüsterte dann etwas in Parzel:  
„Schlangenmensch... weiblich... Früher waren neunzig Prozent der Naga weiblich, weil das ihre Urform ist. Die männlichen wurden später hinzugefügt, um die Art dann zu erhalten. Aber grundsätzlich sind richtige Naga weiblich.“  
„Es könnte auch eine bestimmte Naga gemeint sein. Eventuell hat Salmissra eine Liste ihrer Vorgänger. Man wird sicher nicht irgendeinen Niemand darauf abbilden, sondern definitiv einen Anführer.“  
„Ich werde sie Morgen danach fragen“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Das hier ist ein Wassertropfen, jedenfalls sieht es danach aus. Es könnte Regen, Wasser, Blut oder Gift bedeuten... das wird schwierig, aber zumindest bin ich einen kleinen Schritt weiter gekommen.“  
Severus wollte etwas dazu sagen, da klopfte es und er ließ Tyr rein, der war grundsätzlich immer als erstes da, besonders wenn es etwas leckeres zu essen gab.  
„Habe gerade gesehen wie Gabriel aus dem Aufzug kam, er wird also auch gleich hier sein.“  
„Oh, ja“ Harry stand auf:  
„Tsun wollte ihm einen Hocker mitbringen, eine Art Verlängerung für die Sitzfläche.“  
„Keine schlechte Idee“ stellte Severus fest und sah dabei auf das Sofa und die großen Sitzkissen, welche sie mittlerweile besorgten:  
„Dann bekommt er das Sofa an den Tisch gestellt. Eindeutig hat Lucius bei unserer Einrichtung nicht bedacht, dass wir irgendwann mal Nagas zu Besuch bekommen.“  
„Das kann man ihm aber auch nicht verdenken“ schmunzelte Tyr:  
„Wieso eigentlich das Essen?“  
„Wir feiern Harrys Geburtstag heute.“  
Severus sagte das, gleichzeitig in dem Moment als Gabriel gerade ins Haus wollte, woraufhin nicht nur Tyr der Mund aufging.  
„Es ist der 31. Juli, ich werde heute 21 Jahre alt“ nickte der Held und erntete weiter hin offene Münder und großes Erstaunen:  
„Deswegen gibt es auch meinen Lieblingskuchen, Banane-Schokolade. Severus hat auch zwei Liter Sahne gemacht, sie steht im Kühlschrank.“  
„Wieso steht ihr hier herum wie zu Stein erstarrt“ fragte Tsun plötzlich hinter Gabriel, woraufhin dieser nur ein Quietschen hören ließ:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Harry hat heute Geburtstag“ brachte Tyr dann atemlos hervor, woraufhin der Eierhändler sich einmal auf der Stelle umdrehte und in einem Affenzahn zum Laden zurück schlängelte.  
„Was macht er“ fragte der Held verwirrt.  
„Ein Geschenk besorgen“ schnappte Tyr nach Luft:  
„Was denkst du denn? Wieso sagst du denn nichts? Das muss ordentlich gefeiert werden! Mit Geschenken und Freunden, und Musik und Spielen.“  
„Schwachsinn“ wehrte der Held gelassen ab:  
„So was mache ich schon seit vier Jahren nicht mehr. Es ist auch gar nicht notwendig, mir reicht mein Lieblingskuchen.“  
„Nein“ presste Gabriel nun hervor, er hatte sich endlich wieder gefangen und drehte sich dann auch um:  
„Ich brauche sofort ein Geschenk.“ Er wollte los, aber Harry war schneller und packte ihn am Arm, hielt ihn fest.  
„Ich will keine Geschenke“ bestimmte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Mir reicht das so, wirklich. Ich freue mich ja schon, dass ihr alle gekommen seid.“  
„Aber das ist dein Geburtstag! Du hättest uns Einladungen schicken müssen und dann wären wir mit Geschenken und Alkohol hierher gekommen“ bestimmte Gabriel, wehrte sich aber auch nicht sonderlich gegen das Festhalten. Und das obwohl er klar stärker war, als der junge Mann und sich locker hätte befreien können.  
„Ich will das aber nicht. Ich habe alles... na ja, fast... aber mir reicht es. Severus hat mir auch nichts geschenkt.“  
„Weil er ein herzloser alter Sack ist“ bestimmte Tyr und quetschte sich zur Tür raus:  
„Ich kaufe jetzt bei Tsun die größte Flasche Eierlikör, die er da hat.“  
„Die ist viel zu teuer“ Harry wollte nun auch Tyr festhalten, woraufhin beide Naga inne hielten.  
„Du weißt es noch gar nicht“ stellte Gabriel fest:  
„Hier in Sybaris bekommt jeder Naga, jeden Monat, einen festen Betrag vom Königshaus. Also auch Babys und Alte. Er ist immer gleich, dafür gibt es keinen Lohn, oder ähnliches. Und alles was die Geschäfte einnehmen geht an das Königshaus, also auch das was du Heute bei Tsun gelassen hast, zum Beispiel. Und dieser Betrag ist so hoch, dass sich niemand beschweren kann. Wir sind nicht arm und das was wir jetzt für deine Geschenke ausgeben, sehen wir wahrscheinlich bei der nächsten Auszahlung wieder.“  
„Das bedeutet ihr bekommt jeden Monat ein Taschengeld und arbeitet dafür umsonst“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Man kann sich schon was dazu verdienen“ nickte Tyr:  
„Als Jäger verkaufe ich auch mal Zähne privat, aber das sind meistens nur winzige Beträge. Es ist ein System, welches schon seit der Gründung von Sybaris funktioniert. Dadurch sind viele Verbrechen auch nie in Frage gekommen, Einbrüche oder Mord aus Geldgier... Es gibt kaum Neid unter den Bewohnern hier. Und selbst Salmissra bekommt nur das.“  
„Und wie viel ist es?“  
„Dreitausend Galleonen, jeden Monat“ nickte Gabriel und Harry klappte die Kinnlade fast schon bis zum Boden runter.  
„Ich bekomme die Hälfte“ quietschte er dann:  
„Und dafür habe ich mich schon in Wales... ich will nicht an Wales denken...“  
„Als Lehrer in Hogwarts bekommt man auch nur Zweitausend“ seufzte Severus.  
„Siehst du, wir können uns also die Geschenke locker leisten. Schau, da kommt Tsun mit Eierlikör und einem seiner Kunstwerke. Sicher hat er die normal bei sich gekauft“ nickte Gabriel ernst.  
„Natürlich“ tönte der Ladenbesitzer:  
„Ich stelle zwar das selbst her, aber das wären ja dann verlorene Einnahmen.“  
„Die an das Königshaus gehen“ quietschte Harry.  
„Ja. Habt ihr ihnen von dem Betrag erzählt? Alle meine Einnahmen gehen an das Königshaus, aber mit den dreitausend bin ich auch gut versorgt. Und ich habe immer ein paar Münzen unter den Kissen, damit ich was da habe, wenn ich bei den Menschen einkaufen gehe.“  
„Und wenn du mehr in dreitausend einnimmst“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Ich habe noch nie mehr als dreitausend eingenommen. Das höchste war... zweitausendsechshundert. Aber da hat Salmissra Geburtstag gehabt und den halben Laden leer gekauft. Was meinst du wieso hier alles so günstig ist?“  
Da hatte er nicht unrecht, selbst Dinge wie Milch und Sahne, welche man eigentlich recht schlecht bekam, waren zu angenehmen Preisen zu bekommen. Ein Mittagessen im Gasthaus kostete drei Galleonen und machte zwei Personen locker satt.  
„Also was wünschst du dir, von mir, Harry“ fragte Gabriel neugierig:  
„Der Kuchen scheint ja noch nicht fertig zu sein, da hab ich noch Zeit etwas zu besorgen.“  
„Ich will nichts, egal wie reich ihr seid“ bestimmte der Held und ging wieder rein:  
„Kommt, mir reicht es wenn ihr hier seid und wir einen schönen Tag haben.“  
„Aber es ist dein Geburtstag.“  
„Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere, nur mit Kuchen und allen Freunden zusammen am Tisch“ Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, eindeutig wollte er aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht feiern und so kamen erst Gabriel, dann Tyr und Tsun rein.  
„Also gut“ seufzte der Schamane und Tsun holte den Hocker vor:  
„Danke. Den kann ich gut gebrauchen.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf das Sofa und platzierte einen Teil seines Schlangenkörpers auf dem Hocker. Das sah definitiv bequemer aus, als die Verrenkung, die er sonst auf diesem Sofa machen musste.  
„Aber wenn du willst kriegst du zumindest einen Kuss von mir“ schlug Gabriel dann grinsend vor, woraufhin Harry leise aufquietschte und dann, mit hochrotem Kopf, ordentlich weiche Knie bekam.


End file.
